


【高银高】非主流鬼嫁

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 11





	【高银高】非主流鬼嫁

1  
银时睁着眼睛盯着面前鲜红的颜色，感受着身下的轿子悬空的晃动。  
他只能看到眼前黑乎乎的半寸地方，脸色很差，手指微微蜷曲又松开，感到周围的寒气越来越重，阴冷入骨。  
周围仿佛传来鬼哭的声音，银时就……有点害怕。  
还有点恶心。  
理智让他知道周围的这群鬼说不定更怕他，他也不是无法离开这里，但是他还不能走，只好按捺着性子在恐怖片一样的环境里摇摇晃晃的向前。  
银时的眼睛被遮住，逐渐失了空间的感觉，只感觉身体要被冻僵了，轿子才停了下来。  
帘子被掀开，有惨白的手犹犹豫豫的伸过来。  
“我自己走。”银时冷冷说，从轿子上跳下来，垂眼看着脚下能够看得着路得狭窄地界，一步步踏过石板桥，迈过一条高高的门槛，然后顺着面前鬼火幽幽的光景走到了青石的院子里。  
他听到旁边有悉悉索索的声音，仿佛有鬼在说胡。  
“大人回来了吗。”  
“大人还没回来。”  
“之间送进房里吧。”  
“反正也是个人类。”  
银时被放鸽子，怒气超过恐惧，不过还是没有动，顺着对方的指引向着里面走去。  
现在的状况实在荒唐，但是松阳的状态太糟糕了，他只能顺从了那些人的说法，作为鬼嫁献祭给了新上任的鬼判，在这个地方被这些东西包围着周旋。  
那群鬼把他留在房间里之后就走了，仿佛很放心他不会惹出事情。  
银时不是不能惹出事情，但是他没有动，而是压着耐心坐在那里，等着对方的现身。  
他倒是想要看看这任鬼判是个什么东西，实在不行有了生命危险，再鱼死网破不迟。  
至于鬼嫁这个噱头，还有这身盖头加上大红的婚服……银时身体僵硬了一下，看情况吧。  
等了很久，外面终于传来了脚步声。不像鬼的脚步声，而非常的干脆、利落，像是个普通年轻男人的脚步声音，抬手拉开门，走到了银时的面前。  
“我不接人。”对方站在他面前，冷漠开口，“我叫他们送你离开。”  
银时沉默片刻，对方看他没有立刻回到，重新抬起脚，仿佛要向外走去。  
“喂，别走啊。”银时这会气的也没有害怕的想法了，有点莽的开口，“我来都来了，总得给我个交代吧？”  
“来都来了？你以为这是什么地方？”对方仿佛嘲讽的轻笑一声，“一场误会，忘了便是。”  
银时嘴角抽了抽，不知道为什么这个鬼判空洞冰冷的声音莫名欠揍，让人甚至升不起什么敬畏感。  
他抬起手，飞快的扯下走上的盖头，暴躁的抬眼：“既然是误会——”  
他的目光落在站在门口的鬼判身上，话音突然僵住了。  
对方也显然没想到这个鬼嫁这么莽，一时不查，看到对方的脸，表情更是有点僵硬。  
“你……”高杉冷漠，“逼我消除你的记忆吗？”  
“是因为你长的让我有点眼熟吗？”银时嘴角抽了抽，“高杉君你喜欢男人？”  
“闭嘴。”高杉忍不住怼了回去，“说了是一场误会。”  
银时的直觉太敏感，估计瞒不住他，高杉头疼，也不知道谁把这个憨憨弄了过来，现在只想把他赶紧消了记忆送走。  
银时还有点懵：“鬼判都是这么难做的吗？你这属于混进上面学习？还是学数学？为什么是数学？”  
他和高杉的相遇就始于高等数学上数学系学神与社会学系学渣的相遇，脑子回忆起他们不算多的互怼交集，一时间有点混乱。  
“我的情况特殊。”高杉抬起手。  
银时下意识的抬手护住额头。  
他属于正阳的体质，身上泛着一层锐气，作为同学的高杉可以和他互怼，作为鬼判的高杉倒不是很想和人类动手失了分寸，一时僵持住了。  
过了片刻，高杉放下手：“我可以和你解释，听完解释再说。”  
“反正听完了也是要被消除记忆的。”银时讽刺，“你的算盘打的还挺好啊高杉君。”  
高杉冷冷皱眉：“你真以为我奈何不了你？”  
银时看着高杉，实在是升不起什么敬畏之心，非常欠揍的把手里的盖头如同抹布一样扔到一边，盘腿在床上坐着：“是啊，我好怕啊。你想怎么样？杀了我？上了我？”  
高杉冷漠看着他，就是表情有点扭曲。  
“我知道你养父的身份。”片刻，他说，“我会和他们说清楚，不对松阳不利。”  
银时被触到逆鳞，表情一下子警惕起来，但是过了片刻，还是缓缓道了句谢。  
“空口道谢可不行。”高杉淡淡。  
“我都没介意你抓人过来成亲。”银时逼逼道，“不过话说回来，你是真的喜欢男人吗？为什么周围那群鬼都似乎是这么想的？”  
“我、不、喜、欢、男、人。”高杉咬牙切齿的说，“带你来的是过去的旧部，我还在收拾他们。”  
“哇。哦。”银时沉默了片刻，然后又欠揍的问，“所以你到底怎么回事？”  
高杉忍无可忍，一抬手，做了个手势，银时的眼前就猛然一黑，然后突兀的睁开眼，看到了公寓的屋顶。  
回魂了。  
他感到了魂魄离体的阴冷和虚弱，从床上爬起来，翻出了碗方便面下了，才呼噜呼噜的一边吃，一边思索了起来。  
他和高杉不算太熟，但是印象深刻，毕竟看到对方就想怼的这种感情实在是无法控制，而对方似乎也看他不是很顺眼。  
两个人的起源从银时借抄高数笔记开始，后来又在校园的各种地方碰到，甚至在联网打游戏的时候也碰到过，一来二去就熟悉了起来。  
那些时候，银时的确没有感受到高杉身上的鬼气。  
也许他并不是鬼。银时喝干净了面汤。而是以人身入鬼殿，那只能敬他是个狼人了。  
他翻身躺在床上，不知道是不是因为疲惫的缘故，三个月来第一次很快进入了睡梦中。

2  
晚上高杉可以迫使银时回魂，可是白天不行。  
高杉看到银时在教室里坐过来的时候脸就黑如锅底，银时懒洋洋的往他旁边的座位上一靠，坐没坐样的歪过身子，看了一眼高杉手下漂亮的运算结果，吹了个口哨。  
高杉咬牙，还是没忍住，冷冷放下笔：“有话好好说，想打架吗？”  
他习惯性的这么说，银时听着却总觉得奇奇怪怪的。毕竟昨天高杉作为鬼判的气势的确是相当唬人，幽冥气息，三千幽魂，周身坠着煞气，和白天这副大学生的样子——相去甚远。  
“我就是好奇。”银时装模做样的叹了口气，探头看了一眼高杉手下的笔记，也没看懂写的是什么，故意嘲讽，“高杉大人还真是聪明绝顶。”  
“银、时。”高杉面无表情，“再多说一句，你这学期的笔记就没了。”  
银时在怼鬼判大人，和高数笔记之间平衡了一下，觉得还是高数笔记重要一点，老实的闭上了嘴。  
高杉冷笑一声，心里更加来气。  
周围的人早就习惯了他们两个的针锋相对阴阳怪气，兀自说笑，直到教授走进教室。  
银时上课一如既往昏昏欲睡。  
下课高杉站起来的时候他才反应过来，跟着高杉走了出去，大步一边走一边问：  
“你之后有课吗？”  
高杉看了他一眼，最后说：“我下一节课1点开始。你有事要说？”  
“一起吃个饭吧。”银时摊手，“算我道谢。”  
高杉看了他一眼，似乎在揍他一顿和一起吃饭之间权衡了一下，还是点点头，和银时拐弯向着学校附近的定食屋走去。  
银时之前就发现，高杉满身的少爷习气，但是生活上倒是意外不那么浪费讲究。这种普通小店他不挑剔，现在银时想起他的身份，终于开始觉得有点违和。  
两个人走进门，高杉看了他有点纠结的表情，嘲讽：“不会动脑子就别动。”  
“你一天不讽刺人会死吗。”银时立刻不纠结了，抬手拉出椅子，“我可是有你的黑历史的。”  
“也不知道是谁的黑历史。”高杉这时候脸倒也不黑了，一脸安之若素的我们来互相伤害吧的表情，“你穿女人嫁衣的样子很不错啊。”  
银时毫不示弱：“你这种鬼嫁的中二历史也要不得吧。”  
两个人对视片刻，又想起昨天晚上掀盖头一瞬间的尴尬，沉默了一下，还是没有继续互相伤害下去。  
“算了。”银时摆摆手，“我不追问你怎么回事，你也别天天想动我的脑子。”  
“阴阳两隔。”高杉没立刻答应他，“我们现在婚书仍在，我才放过你的，要想断婚书，记忆必须消。”  
“你别瞎立规矩。”银时冷笑，“如果我执意要直接离婚呢。”  
高杉总觉得有什么地方不对，不过下意识的怼了上去：“你觉得没我的同意你能离婚？你要不介意我们两个一直这么绑着，也可以试试。”  
银时冷漠：“这个婚本来就是你主动。”  
“我说了，是一场误会。”高杉冷笑，“倒是你，别人一提就上赶着自己嫁上门了，按照规矩我当时强上了你，你也无法反抗，懂吗？”  
银时也阴惨惨的一笑：“你可以试一试。”  
他说着，一边抬手从隔壁的桌子上拿辣椒油，才看到隔壁桌子上的人正在用一副莫测的表情看着他们两个，看样子也是相同大学的学生。  
银时僵硬了。  
银时觉得他们两个说话的声音的确不是很小。  
银时恶狠狠的看了高杉一眼。  
而高杉压根没有看他的打算，面无表情，垂眼飞快的下筷子如飞，完全如同刚才的事情没有发生过。  
银时很想泼他一脸汤，不过不得不承认这是最好的策略。  
下半顿饭在沉默里度过，旁边桌子坐的人走了之后高杉才慢慢放下筷子，重新开口：“所以？你到底找我打算干什么？”  
“你需要正阳体质的人吧。”银时也有点心累，说出了来意，“你是鬼子？活人身份入鬼殿？鬼气侵蚀？”  
高杉看了他片刻，挑挑眉：“所以？”  
“一般这种情况，我都会觉得不如自杀直接离魂了事。”银时耸耸肩，“不过……嘛，你这么固执的白痴大概也想不通，如果需要我的话也不是不行。”  
高杉目光复杂的看了他片刻，然后轻笑一声：“我对你没兴趣。”  
“哦，正好，我对你也没、兴、趣。”银时咬牙切齿的说，“强调这个很有意思吗？”  
“主要是觉得你似乎有点误会。”高杉看着他，似乎还有点怀疑银时的想法。  
银时在心里骂了句狗，面无表情的从兜里摸出来个药瓶，从里面倒了一粒药出来，放在瓶盖上递给高杉：“吃了吧。”  
高杉低头看了看，开口：“什么？”  
“别明知故问。”银时嘲笑，“自然是奇毒。”  
高杉抬起手，捻起药丸，玩味的看了看：“指尖血，很新鲜，你今天做的？”  
银时抬起手，挥了挥手指上缠的绷带：“怎么？感激的要以身相许了？”  
“所以我说了，我对你没兴趣。”高杉提醒他。  
“闭嘴！”银时嘴角抽抽，“银桑我有那么不堪吗。别废话赶紧吃了吧。”  
“松阳的养子还是有点用嘛。”高杉勾了勾唇角。  
“老师的事情不用你插手太多。”银时垂眸，面无表情的继续说，“我自己能处理。”  
高杉看了他一眼，这回没讽刺也没反驳，抬起手把药丸扔进嘴里。药丸入口既化，带着浓浓的血腥气，混合着鬼物惧怕的正阳之气。不过这种气息对于高杉来说基本上就是口味辛辣，让他一瞬间轻咳了两声，才把嘴里的气息完全咽了下去，感觉被幽冥侵蚀的人类身躯暖了起来。  
“多谢。”一码归一码，他还是开口道了谢。  
“你高兴就好。”银时挑挑眉，“就不祝你活的更久了。”  
高杉已经是鬼判，而且从他听到的来看也得到了众鬼的臣服，最好的做法就是抛弃活人这边的事情，而不是在这里吊着自己人类身躯的寿数。  
不过有恩报恩，尤其是高杉帮他挡了松阳身上的麻烦，银时不会去探究干涉他的想法。  
高杉看了眼表：“我得走了。”  
“我之后也有打工。”银时伸了个懒腰，“没有鬼判大人的贵族生活优渥。”  
高杉敲敲桌子：“慎言。”  
“放心吧，活人谁知道这种事情。”银时哈哈哈的笑起来，“顶多觉得你是个中二病罢了。”  
高杉脸色发黑，扭头打算走，银时才叫住他，把手里的瓶子扔给他。  
“多做了几颗，你知道怎么吃，自己拿着吧，不够再找我。”  
高杉看了一眼瓶子里，微微皱了皱眉头。说是指尖血其实是心头血的精简版，银时一次做这么多，所以今天身上的气息才弱了一点。  
“这些我收下，以后不必了。”他说，“都说了，是个误会。”  
银时莫名有点恼怒，挑了挑眉：“所以呢？高杉君，你到底想活还是想死，给个准话不行吗？”  
高杉看了银时片刻，突然嘲讽的勾了下唇：“这种事情你大概不懂。”  
那个表情，和他在高数上鄙视银时时候的表情是一样的。  
银时愤怒的蹦了起来，追着高杉出了门，在他的旁边不断逼逼：“知道您大人神鬼之能，如果我非要问呢？”  
高杉被他烦的头秃，抬手推开他凑过来的脸，冷漠：“那就是你找揍了。”  
银时恶意一笑：“那也得你揍的了我，矮——子。”  
高杉的眼神如同刀一样扫了过来。  
银时看已经走到了他的教学楼前，皮了一下很开心，哈哈哈的后退几步，举起双手，挑衅一笑：“高杉君，上课愉快。”  
他跑的倒是挺快，三步两步就没入人群之中了。  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，突然想起来什么似的，恶意笑了笑，扭头进了教学楼。

3  
银时觉得自己被高杉黑惨了。  
高杉前脚说自己对男人没兴趣，后脚就用婚书控制他，银时上着上着课就觉得浑身燥热的不对，身体微妙的发生了变化。  
妈的！他尴尬的放下手，暴躁的理了理裤子，终于明白了高杉之前说的是什么意思。  
这个破婚约还是得解。  
桂看银时在旁边坐立不安的，扭头看他，淡淡：“你想上厕所？”  
银时只能呵呵的摇摇头。  
我是从某种意义上很想去厕所，但是两个人坐在教室的最里端，他现在的形象使他很难真的去什么厕所。  
银时脸色发热，没办法，只好撑头看着窗外，强忍着身体一阵一阵的燥热，一边在心里破口大骂高杉。  
穿的是鬼判的皮，干的是畜生的事。  
忍了十几分钟，他终于忍无可忍，拿出手机，飞快的在群聊里找到了高杉的消息，加了他的好友。  
高杉过了几分钟才慢吞吞通过了，银时愤怒的连发着好几句怒骂，然后就看到——  
自己被高杉利落的拉黑了。  
银时愤怒的又添加。  
高杉又通过。  
银时这回还是向现实低头，面色狰狞的飞速打字：  
——鬼判大人，您不是说对我没兴趣吗，现在这什么意思。  
高杉看到银时的消息，冷笑一声，抬手就又干脆的把银时拉黑了。  
银时几乎把手机砸了，又重新发消息，过了一会高杉又放行，银时本着总之也要被拉黑的想法，一上来就骂了个够本，各种诅咒砸了高杉一脸，并且重复了十几遍嚣张的矮子。  
高杉看着银时发过来的狗头表情包，冷笑一声：  
——你是不是还是对情况没有一个明显的认识？  
银时又给他发了三张狗脸，颇有一种破罐子破摔的嚣张。  
——我之前说了，如果我想强上你也是没问题的。或者说，我想让你求着我上你也是没问题的。  
高杉说的很稳。  
——你想在教室里试一试吗？  
银时的表情包轰炸突然停止了。  
银时的消息很快重新过来了。  
——都是文明人，有什么事情我们游戏pk解决，别这么野蛮。  
——乖巧.jpg  
银时和高杉也在游戏上遇到过，高杉知道银时是个叫人爸爸没节操到起飞的家伙，看着这种话就知道他已经气的不行了，莫名的笑了一下。  
他把手机扣过来，没再理会银时的消息轰炸，又过了一会，才把婚书的影响撤了。  
毕竟银时的药帮他不小，他自然不会做的太过分。  
银时看高杉没有回消息，倒是心里有点没底的慌，扭头看向桂，诚恳的说：  
“一会儿不管发生了什么，你一定要相信我。”  
“……”桂思考了片刻，“一会儿会发生什么？你当众脱衣服缠上我？”  
银时嘴角抽抽：“……你想的太多了。”  
不，所以说为什么一下会想到这边啊。  
“鬼判那边吧。”桂知道点内幕，看着银时异样的表情，皱了皱眉，终于叹了口气，“你……别太勉强自己。”  
银时干笑。他不能真的把高杉的身份和事情捅出来，但是又很不能忍受假发那种兄弟你的菊花受苦了的表情，整个人处在狂躁的边缘。  
“我……”银时嘴角抽了抽，绝望的把头磕在桌子上，嘟囔，“我宰了他。”  
桂贴心的没有打扰银时颓废，这份贴心让银时更窝心了。  
过了几分钟，他觉得身体诡异的热度终于逐渐的退下去，松了口气，觉得高杉还留了点人性。不过衣服因为刚才出的汗水都有点发黏，贴在身上，非常的不舒服。  
银时恢复了点底气，终于又抬起手，开始叭叭叭的给高杉发消息逼逼抱怨。  
桂看他这节课实在折腾，终于忍不住看了他一眼：“你平常不这么热衷于手机的。”  
“遇到高杉了。”银时为自己正名，“和他对骂几句。”  
桂想了想，点点头：“要是这样能散心也好。”  
银时扭头，阴惨惨的看着桂，咬牙切齿：“什、么、都、没、有、发、生。懂吗？”  
桂怀疑的看着他。  
“那个鬼判不喜欢男——”银时正说着，就突然又想起来了鬼判就是高杉，以及他口口声声说对自己没兴趣的事情，认为必须报复，让他风评被害，就话锋一转，“不对，其实是喜欢的。他比较喜欢那种黑心白莲花类型的，就，外表柔弱，作天作地，心里装着鱼塘就是没有他，然后去上赶着被虐。”  
那你莫不是网络小说看多了。  
桂嘴角抽了抽，扭回头，没在理会银时，不过心里倒是放下了点担忧。虽然不知道发生了什么，但是松阳出事这三个月，今天的确是银时状态最好的一天。  
而且他也隐隐听说幽冥来信，挡下了阳间对于松阳的干涉，不知道银时到底和对方达成了什么交易。  
银时没有达成什么太重要的交易。  
银时只是在约高杉联网1v1，还被拒绝了。

4  
银时睡梦中睁开眼睛，发现自己又在那鬼影重重的宅子里，突然一怂。  
他站起身，犹豫着要不要出去，会不会碰到死的奇形怪状的厉鬼，高杉就推门走了进来。  
他还是鬼判的一身黑袍，带着一层血红的鬼面具，阴惨惨的瘆人，银时却意外的没感到什么压迫。  
“你把我拉来干什么？“银时看到高杉就放松下来，毕竟对方不是真的厉鬼脸，盘腿坐在床上问。  
他还穿着红色的婚服，却是一副痞兮兮的样子，一条小腿盘着，一条搭在床沿上，晃来晃去。  
高杉看了他片刻，还是摘下血红的恶鬼面具，冷冷：“这么自信我不会对你做什么？“  
银时眯眼看他，笑了一下，咬牙切齿：“那可不敢。毕竟高杉大人已经对我做、了、什、么，不是吗？”  
高杉嘲讽挑了一下眉，走到窗户旁边，把灯挑亮了一点，继续说：  
“你有兴趣顶一个鬼捕的缺吗？”  
银时完全不在状态，盯着窗前的油灯，感叹道：“幽冥也太落后了，不是说据说都实现现代化了吗？”  
高杉冷冷看了银时一眼，挑眉：“普通鬼魂那里的确现代化了。你想过奈何桥？”  
银时干笑：“我觉得活着挺好。”  
鬼判生活的地方是混沌地带，过了奈何桥，就真回不了头了。  
银时笑完，才反应过来高杉刚才说的是什么，一愣，下意识地摇了摇头。  
“松阳之前不让你插手这边的事情也是保护你，但是现在看来没有得到什么好结果。”高杉平静地说，“你帮我维持阳寿，即便靠取血也是采补，不补充罡气和功德，身体很快就会出问题。”  
银时这回没有立刻回答，沉默了片刻，笑了一声：“那我就算成了你手下？”  
高杉嘲道：“可惜，的确如此。”  
“好吧。”银时倒回床上，伸了个懒腰，领了高杉的情，“鬼判大人说的自然有道理。”  
追踪厉鬼，说不定还能弄清楚松阳身上到底发生了什么。  
高杉看银时死鱼一样的瘫在床上，没什么形象也很没有情趣，却莫名有点心痒，端着蜡烛走到床边，低头看着银时。  
银时干笑：“高杉君，你这么看人很变态啊，懂吗。”  
高杉没理会他，意味深长的勾了勾唇，抬起手把蜡烛放在床边，靠坐在银时旁边的床上，盯着床顶发呆。  
银时随着他的目光看上去，就看到一个栩栩如生的恶鬼群像，从天上向他猛然扑下来，血淋淋的阴森无比，仿佛恐怖片的最浓缩三十秒，吓得银时嗷呜一下地蹿起来，滚到了地上，嘴唇颤抖：  
“你你你你往床顶挂什么鬼！”  
高杉看银时毫无形象的样子，终于满意地露出明显的笑容：“你还真怕鬼啊。”  
“我是晕血，懂吗！晕血！”银时抓狂。  
高杉片刻有点无语，不是很懂银时的坚持：“晕血就不那么丢人吗？”  
“……”银时控诉的看着高杉，深吸一口气，“你到底怎么搞的？这什么东西？”  
“叫做地狱百景的镜子，艺术品而已，放出来给你看着玩玩。”高杉虚伪的一笑。  
银时觉得他想说的肯定是放出来玩玩你。  
“高杉！”他愤怒的叫了一声，扑上床去，和高杉扭打在了一起。  
高杉的鬼判样子是长发，银时毫无形象的直接薅断了十几根，还得意洋洋的挥了挥：  
“不仅矮子，大概以后还会秃头啊高杉君。”  
高杉本来还没有还手的意思，眯眼看着他，终于忍无可忍，一拳出手，和他扭打在了一起。

万齐和又子处理完事情回来，听到屋子里的动静，都挑了挑眉。  
“晋助大人不是说就是个朋友吗。”又子面无表情，“这动静，还让我们怎么接手。”  
“听起来——“万齐顿了顿，表情有点微妙，“只是在打架而已。”  
又子的脸色也变得很微妙。  
鬼判近战有斩煞剑，法系有无常笔，无论如何，也不用在卧室床上和人扭打成一团。  
就，有点丢人。  
高杉压着银时挠他的痒痒，迟了几秒，才感觉到万齐和又子已经到门口了，脸上一黑，停下了手，就被银时一个反击掀下了地，狞笑的向他靠近。  
“我手下来了。”高杉罕见的有点尴尬，“住手。”  
银时微微一笑，毫无停手的悔意：“那正好啊，我觉得他们肯定想要和你好、好交流下感情，不如大家一起来玩啊？“  
玩个屁。  
高杉终于忍无可忍，抬手甩出无常笔，在空中画出锁链，缠在银时身上。  
银时却抬起手，手中汇聚阳气，猛然把锁链挣断。  
高杉眯眼，第一次看到银时动用力量，突然来了点兴趣，翻身站了起来。银时挑衅对他一笑，勾了勾手。他虽然是魂体，却显得轮廓凝实，现在气息流转，还仿佛带上了一层淡淡的金光，照亮了昏暗的房间，带着点刺痛皮肤的热意。  
是挑衅自带了300%的buff加成。  
万齐推门的手又停下来了。  
怎么又打起来，还动用力量了。  
活人到底是怎么回事。

5  
幽冥的混沌地带，高杉的主场，输赢倒是能决出来。  
奈何银时完全不认输，高杉又不能真把他打残，最后烦的干脆抬手回魂，把银时踹回了自己的身体里。银时发消息叭叭叭的骂了高杉一会，才老老实实上床睡觉。  
高杉没理他，早上甩给了银时一个链接，让他自己装app去和万齐他们接任务。  
银时正在迷迷糊糊的刷牙，拿起来一看是高杉给他开了权限，算是在人间抓捕厉鬼工作人员的交流工具，万齐大概是昨天在外面的副手。  
银时面对外人的时候还算靠谱，和万齐打了个招呼，研究了研究app的用法，看到万齐正好给他推过来了个白天的任务，想了想就接了。  
幽冥的人白天出来和人类打交道毕竟略有不方便，所以银时这也算是补缺了。  
这个任务很简单，要到普通人家去回收一件厉鬼信物。  
鬼知道什么叫厉鬼信物。  
银时下了课，按照地图地铁到了一家别墅区附近，找了个储物柜把书包锁了起来，才溜溜达达去了上面的位置。  
刚进小区，就看到了两个脸熟的天师。  
天师也有自己的系统，银时原来也有资格，不过他跟着松阳，基本不走天师任务。上周资格也没了——毕竟被送给了鬼判，就算是半个脚进了幽冥。  
银时拎着瓶从便利店买来的水，皮笑肉不笑的抬起手，挥了挥：“哟。”  
两个天师不算年纪大，不知道松阳事情的内幕，但是银时的事情他们都知道，看他的目光有点诡异。  
桂关心他的菊花还能算是关心，被外人用这种目光打量银时是没有耐心的，笑容嘲讽：“挺巧啊，你们几个的师傅还好？断腿好了吗？”  
两个天师皱了皱眉头，一个要说话，另一个截住了他的话头：“我们只是在正常做任务。家师很好，不劳挂念。”  
银时对他们这种道貌岸然的嘴脸没什么好感，嘲讽的笑了笑，抬手：“你们要去那家？”  
他随手指了指自己地图上显示的地点，对面的人警惕的看着他：“你想干什么？你能够牵挂天师的事情固然好，但是你现在——”  
“帮那边做点事情，跟你们有什么关系？”银时哂笑一声，“我家那位怕我无聊，让我攒攒功德。”  
他和高杉属于内部矛盾，对于这群天师，他还是知道该怎么让对方不舒服的。  
两个人对视一眼。  
鬼判属于裁决者，口碑自然差，但阴森冷漠，几次和人间打交道漠然专横，留下的印象绝对不好。何况银时正阳之体，明眼人都知道对方要人就是为了采补，他们把银时送过去也是为了压制他，现在看来银时精神状态却相当不错？  
“正好同路。”银时笑嘻嘻道，“麻烦了。”  
两个人知道甩不掉银时，只好带着他一同到了别墅，敲开了门。  
他们两个有先约，带着专业装备，穿得也很整洁仙气。银时从大学校园过来，白色短袖，带着两个破洞的牛仔裤，高帮篮球鞋，笑起来倒是灿烂，可是怎么看都像是个大学生家教，不像是什么驱魔的天师。  
对方犹豫的看着后面的银时，银时懒得解释，跟着进来，溜溜达达的在房间四处看。

出事的是这家的女儿，十七岁，已经昏迷的三天。银时不汇聚气息在眼睛上也能感觉到房间里的阴冷，又抬起手机看了看，仿佛意识到了什么似的，挑了挑眉。  
女儿的父母都显得憔悴，看着两个天师仔细看了看他们女儿的情况，点燃了现冥角，那烟雾缠绕在女生的周围，缓缓化成一抹抹黑红的气息，缠绕在房间里。  
两个天师对视了一眼，松了口气。  
冤孽不重，看起来不是什么特别强大的厉鬼。  
银时又挑了挑眉，露出一个莫名的笑容，然后抬起手，劈里啪啦的开始发消息。  
两个天师开始还害怕他捣乱，后来看他竟然开始玩手机，不管女生父母是怎么想的，反正松了一口气。  
银时消息发完，抬起手，走到女孩的桌子旁边，随手从桌子上拿起了放在正面的一个小兔子泥塑，掂了掂，笑了一下：“这是从哪儿来的？”  
女生的父亲一愣，还是回答了：“这是她去年从一个景点小摊上买的，这……有什么问题吗。”  
银时不置可否，随意的抛了一下小兔子泥塑，然后又轻轻接住。  
两个天师也看着他。银时虽然名声现在微妙，但是松阳的徒弟的确有真本事，他们也不知道银时对这个普通的兔子泥塑发什么难。  
银时嗤笑一声，突然淡淡开口：“幽冥的基石是什么？”  
两个人莫名奇妙的看他。  
“是轮回。”银时说，“人生八苦，付出不一定得到回报，善恶得不到裁决，而必然终于死亡。幽冥有报，一切得到裁决，被补偿的补偿、被惩处的惩处，后始于生。你们觉得呢？”  
没有人立刻回答，银时笑了笑，然后说：  
“不过我就是有感而发，突然说说玩玩。至于这个嘛——”  
他抬起手，泥塑掉到地面上，弹了一下，所幸没碎。  
屋子里的人都吓了一跳，但是过了两秒，没有任何事情发生。  
“就是个普通的泥塑。”银时无辜的摊手，“师兄，你不干活，那么看着我干什么。”  
两个天师被他吓得差点剑都抽出来了，现在看到银时的表情万分头疼。现冥角的碎片不知道什么时候点燃完了，屋子里恢复了下午的平静。  
银时挥挥手，重新拿出手机：“你们继续。”  
说着，还用手机给地上的泥塑照了张相。  
两个天师被他气得够呛，但是银时实在是个难缠的主，只好咽下一口气，重新开始驱鬼。他们已经看出来了女生被附身，剩下的就是如何驱除了。  
地面画下法阵，随着力量的注入，女生的身体突然颤动了起来。她颤动的幅度越来越大，最后终于一阵阴风猛然平地而起，一只恶鬼从她的身体里猛然跳了，房间里瞬间被煞气淹没！  
两个天师都是一惊，完全没有想到恶鬼的力量居然那么的强，身上缠绕着缕缕的黑红色冤孽，扑面而来！  
银时看了看面前被冤孽包裹的严严实实的鬼，松了口气。  
这个程度银桑我能行！  
他后退一步，拿出手机，还对着厉鬼咔嚓照了张相。  
房间的另一端，一个天师被厉鬼的煞气扫中，猛然飞出去，重重地吐出一口血。  
“哇。”银时面无表情地说，然后把自己用正阳之气包了个严严实实，又转手，对着吐血的天师照了张相。  
“坂田银时！”另一个人一边要保护女生的父母，一边对付厉鬼，一个人周转不济，怒吼道，“还不帮忙？”  
“这个不算我的任务。”银时摊手，叹息一声，“我是何必呢。”  
说着，又手指一动，一道正阳之气弹出去，把天师的攻击暗搓搓的弹飞，对方被怨气打在胸口，向后蹬蹬蹬退了三步，厉声：  
“松阳无论如何，也好歹是个正人君子——”  
银时懒洋洋：“哦，你们也知道啊。”  
对方被他噎得一时说不出话，又被厉鬼的一道攻击扫过，只能狼狈躲闪。银时还在不断拿阳气拉偏架，倒的确没让女生的父母受伤，就是两个天师被打的狼狈不堪，厉鬼的黑红色气息愈发强盛，最后竟然猛然向着银时攻来！  
银时抬起手，手指亮起，猛然抵住黑色的煞气和冤孽，左手拿起手机，飞快地咔嚓拍了张照。  
天师：……  
厉鬼：……  
银时也觉得不是很好，但是毕竟他想试试app的功能，给厉鬼照相，就能得到对方的具体信息，听起来就很AR。  
厉鬼仿佛被激怒了，重新翻滚起来，猛然向着银时袭去！  
它身上的黑红色煞气弥漫房间，露出中间双眼血红的厉鬼，只见对方被烧的全身模糊，双眼渗血，哑声道：  
“谁也不能……谁也不能——！”  
银时突然抬头看到面目全非的鬼，吓得手一个哆嗦，手机差点掉了，双眼猛然亮起金光，把自己晃得什么也看不见，后退一步：  
“有话好好说，别露脸啊！那个……你死了挺久了？看起来干了不少坏事？不如介绍一下——啊说了别露脸！”  
他想了想，沉着的从手里拿出杀手锏——一个眼罩，把眼睛蒙上了。  
房间里陷入两秒尴尬的沉默，银时刚才找角度照相的时候跑动了一下，后退一步踩到了刚才砸在地上泥塑，左脚绊右脚，一路退到了墙角。  
“啧，还是有点刺激。”他带着眼罩还闭着眼，诚恳道，“你上吧。”  
两个天师被他气的要骂人，刚要动手，却看到银时面前陡然出现一个身影，黑色长袍，鲜红鬼面，赫然是鬼判的样子。  
天师的话噎在口中，连厉鬼都愣住了，沙砾的嗓子一字一句的挤出来：“我……何……德……何……能……”  
它的身上黑红煞气疯狂闪烁，猛然又裹卷成一团，仿佛要钻回女生的身体里，又被两个天师逼了出来。  
银时抬起眼罩看了一眼，把眼罩重新摘了下来，放到口袋里。  
他看了一眼手机，嘴角抽了抽。  
14点03分。高杉君还真是敬业，一下课就来了。  
他叫高杉来倒也不是溜他，至少厉鬼再次出现的时候，冷静了许多。  
银时眼睛眯了眯，散去了眼睛上的气。  
果然如此。  
“鬼判大人——”厉鬼这回完全能够交流了，“您既然已知因果，就也知道，我此次只为故人而来。”  
两个天师都是一愣，女生的父母更是不可置信的看着床上昏迷的女生。  
“你前世只是顶了她的冤孽，未曾有缘。”高杉冷冷开口，“死生相隔，故人之说也只是虚妄。”  
厉鬼沉默，低声道：“……我不甘。”  
他原本也不是什么好人。过去曾是天师，一步错步步错，堕入恶道，然后在有一天遇到了算是命中报应的女人。对方救了他，他也被对方深深吸引，想要改邪归正，对方却已经心有所属，甚至遇到他也是一场算计，为了让他给心上人顶罪。  
故事的确狗血，但是厉鬼说的字字泣血，房间里一时沉默。  
“然后呢。”其中一个天师终于开口，“你杀了她？”  
“我顶了罪。”对方缓缓回答，“我现在一身杀孽，倒也不都是我自己的。我在鬼门开时看到她的转世，说到底，也只是想要……看看而已。”  
“那之后的事情又怎么解释？”旁边的天师冷然，“你恐怕是看了之后心生偏执，尤其看到她有了新的恋人，最后还是按捺不住，想要杀了她吧？”  
厉鬼对于高杉的态度好，对于别人只是阴森森的如同割裂般的笑了一声：“你说得对，也许我早该杀了她。”  
银时在高杉身后戳了他一下。  
高杉刚要开口，被银时戳到痒痒肉上，差点漏气。他穿上这身黑袍以来，还没有人对他这么大不敬过。可是这里实在不是打架地方，只能冷漠的装作没发生过，抬起手。  
银时又戳了他一下。  
高杉被银时烦的头秃，一时陷入天人交战，没有说话。  
房间里陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
银时抬起手，刚要对着高杉侧脸的鬼面具拍照，就被高杉飞快抬手按了下来，然后什么都没有发生过一样冷冷开口：  
“你可知，幽冥鬼判从来没有错案，你出现在这里，便是因果。”  
“而现在，因果已断。”高杉的长发微微浮起，周身升起肃穆煞气，整个房间居然瞬间浮现起鬼殿第五殿幻象，森严肃穆。鬼判手中无常笔，抬起时前缘镜亮起，落下时隐隐钟声从后殿传来，地面微微轰鸣，一边人间繁华、一边无间地狱，混沌为界，因果为引——  
那厉鬼仿佛感觉到了什么，突然猛然挣扎了起来。  
“不——不是——不可能——”它身上爆发处黑红色的煞气，猛然炸裂，竟然直直向着床上的女孩扑了过去，仿佛要同归于尽！  
“了。”高杉淡淡。  
说着，还要一边抬手，不着痕迹挡住想要拍照的银时的手机，瞪了他一眼。  
银时干笑，放下手。  
房间里猛然都安静了下来，只剩下不浓不淡的一片黑红色冤孽，就那样静静没入女孩的体内。其中一个天师抬手要挡那冤孽，被银时抬手一道阳气拦住了，似笑非笑：  
“我家这位都裁决完了，你要多管闲事？”  
高杉身形微微一晃，不知道银时这个“我家这位”到底又是什么整蛊的新方法。  
一个天师皱眉：“即便是鬼判，也不能把冤孽加在活人身上。”  
“因果而已。”高杉对于其他人没有废话的习惯，也没有解释的意思，直接又消失了。  
房间里恢复了暖意，但是眼看着冤孽没入自己女儿身体的父母完全没有放心的意思，拉着两个天师几乎要哭出来。天师也有点不明所以，抬头看向银时，银时没理会他们，抬手把兔子泥塑捡起来，笑了笑。  
他接到的任务可不是驱鬼，而是回收厉鬼信物，虽然中间有点意外出现，但是成功的赚到了让高杉出手裁决，看到了阎罗殿的景象，就——  
莫名的观光客心态，感觉很赚。  
高杉估计得找自己麻烦，不过那是之后的事情了。银时开开心心的收拾好碎片，就溜达着向门口走去。  
“等等。”一个天师拦住他，“我们需要鬼判大人给我们一个交代，为什么要把冤孽加在无辜者身上。”  
“你们让我问他？”银时惊讶。  
另一个人冷笑，嘲讽道：“之前不是还说鬼判大人对你青眼有加吗？这就装不下去了。”  
“不不不。”银时摆摆手，诚恳道，“你们是不是误会了什么。你们这么对他无理，他的心灵肯定受到了伤害，心情很不好，说不定正在鬼殿里生闷气，我安慰他还来不及呢，为什么要讨个说法？”  
在鬼殿里生闷气。  
你还真是很会形容啊。  
“……”天师用看智障的眼神看着银时，“你以为你这么胡说八道，就能逃避现实吗？”  
银时注视了他片刻，突然冷笑一声。  
他这个笑声很冷，和他平时懒散的样子完全不同，对面的两个人都愣了一声。  
“没听他说吗。幽冥鬼判没有错案，只有因果。”银时冷笑，“只有人间——才有冤屈。”  
他说的若有所指，两个人一时没拦他，银时就径直走了出去。

6  
银时深吸了一口气，告诉自己不要着急，松阳的事情要慢慢来。  
他走出别墅区，走了两步，感到有一股视线，扭头看过去，就看到高杉正坐在一家咖啡厅的窗户旁边，看到他，敲了敲自己旁边的位置，示意银时过来。  
银时不知道为什么，郁气突然消去了不少，笑了起来，快步走了过去。  
高杉就那么冷眼看着他笑。  
银时干笑一声：“我去点个咖啡。”  
“点了。”高杉把面前的两杯美式其中一杯推给银时，对他挑了挑眉。  
银时压根受不了咖啡的苦味，即便他刚才的确捅了鬼判的腰也毫无让步的余地，把咖啡推了回去，然后抬手给自己点了个蛋糕。  
高杉懒得理他，吸了口咖啡：“你没有给天师那边解释一下的意思？”  
银时茫然，且无辜：“解释？鬼判难道不就应该是这种专横跋扈，不顾人死活的人设吗？”  
“银、时。”高杉咬牙切齿，拿出杀手锏，“高数笔记。”  
银时笑得无辜：“开个玩笑而已。但是我也的确没有给他们解释的义务。”  
高杉看了他一眼，淡淡：“你倒是反应不慢。”  
“主要是我有任务。”银时耸肩，“让我拿回厉鬼信物，似乎没让我驱鬼。”  
高杉嗤笑：“算你聪明。”  
银时眯眼看他：“不是你授意人算计我吧。”  
“万齐昨天在外面等了挺久的，估计是看你不顺眼。”高杉嘲讽，“你等着吧。”  
“难道幽冥鬼殿的人都这么小心眼吗。”银时震惊。  
“不会说人话就不要说。”高杉冷漠。  
银时和他逗了两句嘴，倒是彻底不生气了，笑了起来，靠在高脚椅的椅背上，懒洋洋的笑了一声：  
“不过……人啊。”  
那厉鬼说的听起来没什么错，但是幽冥鬼判从来没有错案，顶替冤孽这种事情不可能真的发生，必定有所隐情。他的故事里面大概没有什么真感情，而只是谁比谁棋差一招的互相算计。当年的女人的确存在，而厉鬼也的确替她的爱人，更有可能是她本人，顶替了罪孽，但是厉鬼是修士，这里面肯定暗藏了什么言语陷阱的契约。  
厉鬼入地狱，女人的灵魂转世，但契约因果不断。因为有这道因果，厉鬼可以通过信物逃出地狱，暂时寄居在她的身体里。银时看到那个厉鬼的时候就觉得有一种违和感，然后很快意识到那个所谓的厉鬼其实是被厉鬼推出来的这一世女孩的灵魂。厉鬼想要让对方被天师杀灭，这样自己就可以通过信物逃离地狱，完完全全的夺舍，继承这个身体清白的气运和命格。  
“所以呢？”银时反应过来，扭头问，“如果我没发现呢？”  
“女人前生有罪，来生短命而亡。”高杉回答了银时的问题，“厉鬼逃出地狱被抓回，数罪并罚，罪加一等。”  
“哇，钓鱼执法啊。”银时真诚而夸张的感叹。  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，忍无可忍的解释：“他们之间冤孽的转移属于自愿交易，扰乱了秩序幽冥自会惩处，却不阻止这种契约本身。”  
银时点头翻译道：“警察惩罚罪犯，但是没有义务阻止犯罪本身。”  
高杉冷漠的看着他。  
大概是看高杉快要真的生气了，银时哈哈哈的笑了起来。笑完了，他垂下眼，表情柔和了一点：“我知道不一样。天地不仁，万物刍狗，不这样，轮回也不可能真的保持稳定。”  
高杉气没升起来又打到了一团棉花上，最后淡淡，摇摇头：“松阳的事情不完全是这样的，我也在查。”  
“我没生这种气。轮回有自己的法则，老师是最清楚的。”银时耸了耸肩，恢复了没心没肺的样子，“比如说现在，虽然我插手了，女人的命格最后还是变成了前半生喜乐，后半生悲惨，仍然是冤孽的报应。”  
蛋糕端了上来。  
高杉没立刻说话。  
银时抬手拿叉子叉了一口，想了想：“现在说不定是最好的时间，否则我也不会认识你。哦，不对，我已经认识你了，主要是不知道你的身份，话说回来高杉君你到底是怎么想的啊，好好死了统领阎罗殿不好吗，你的宫殿那么大。啊——仇富仇富。”  
他又小声逼逼起来，高杉看着他，想起银时给他发消息戳他腰非要让他用阎罗殿降临的方式解决问题，莫名气得想笑，眼底的冷意却散了一点。  
“我很讨厌轮回幽冥的规矩。”他沉默了几秒钟，终于说。  
他没有和其他人说过这种话。  
银时一愣，仿佛猜出来了这一点，扭头看了高杉一眼。  
高杉撑头看着窗外。他穿着件银灰色的衬衫，面容年轻冷峻但英俊，在阳光下吸引着周围人的目光。  
——黑袍鬼面气场很足，但这样才是最合适他的样子。  
银时摇了摇头，挥掉脑子里莫名的想法。  
他叉了一口蛋糕，叹了口气：“唉，这件事一传开，连带着我的名声就又要坏一点啦。”  
“你有名声这种东西吗。”高杉嘲讽，“还有，在外面你倒是一句句我家那位叫得挺亲热啊？脸还要吗？”  
银时震惊的看着他：“不，高杉君，你自己说这种话不觉得羞耻吗？”  
高杉想把咖啡泼到他的头上。  
“我倒是无所谓。”他冷漠，然后突然笑了一下，“要不然你再叫一声，我感觉感觉？”  
“不不不，现在又没有外人在场。”银时干笑。  
“你可以选。”高杉也不要脸了，“称呼很多，夫君啊老公啊，你自便。”  
“我们还是先谈谈离婚的事情吧。”银时冷漠脸。  
“不离。”高杉哂笑，“便宜我还没占到呢。”  
“没占到个屁！”银时愤怒，“你不知道假发看我的眼神有多诡异，不断的扫我的屁股。”  
“原来如此？”高杉挑眉，“让我祝你们两个百年好合？”  
银时呵呵一笑：“原来高杉君喜欢的是这口吗，没事，我不介意配合。”  
高杉冷笑：“那也得我们有关系期间，你对别人硬的起来才行。”  
银时一愣，然后实打实的毛了：“不，等等，你解释清楚，这是什么意思！”  
“字面意思。”高杉叼着吸管，对银时恶意一笑，难得的真诚灿烂，“不好意思，你现在只能对着我硬。”  
“你在想屁吃！”银时抓狂，几乎想表演现场揍人，不知道说什么好，“你他妈——”  
旁边一直在打字工作的大叔终于露出了疲惫的表情。  
明明他只是忘了带耳机出门而已。  
现在的年轻人都这么奔放了吗。

7  
两个人差点在咖啡厅里关于硬不硬、对谁硬的问题打起来。  
不过最后还是要了点脸，主要是银时的蛋糕吃完了。  
银时交了任务心情不错，高杉也莫名心情不错，给万齐发了条消息，叫他别小心眼，然后忽视了对方一排问号的回复，和银时坐地铁回了学校。  
银时在路上在生闷气，但是听说高杉家里有最新版的PS6，很快就改变主意，死缠烂打的跟着高杉回了公寓。  
他去过鬼殿，那里本来就是高杉的地盘，所以高杉本能的对他没什么排斥，扔给银时一双拖鞋，自己去厨房拿了瓶水，抬了抬手让银时自便。  
银时？  
嫉妒让银时眼红。  
他在沙发旁边颓丧的坐下，看着高杉宽敞的高层公寓，疑惑着鬼判为什么在人间这么有钱。  
“毕竟和阳间有联系。”高杉淡淡，“还算有点产业。”  
“哦。”银时冷漠，盘算着怎么在游戏里多杀高杉几回。  
即便他们两个这回是队友，也不妨碍他击杀高杉啊。  
高杉被银时的智障行为弄得抓狂，两个人最后又小朋友一样的扭打了一会，也觉得不太对劲，干脆把客厅清了出来，两个人过了两招散打。  
银时以为鬼判是法系，没想到高杉的格斗很强，最后两个人都折腾的气喘吁吁的，银时不怎么见外的从高杉冰箱里翻了瓶可乐出来，靠在沙发上，斜眼看高杉：  
“你怎么这么能打？”  
“之前的事情了。”高杉淡淡，然后补充，“在我进幽冥之前。”  
“是吗。不过挺难想象那群鬼能服一个人身入鬼殿的人啊。”银时灌了口可乐，丧丧地说，“高杉君你是什么天选之子主角天命吗？那我们生活着的这本书估计要砸在作者手里啊。”  
“我拿了鬼王玺。”高杉淡淡，“它们也是没办法。”  
银时一愣，扭头看了高杉一眼。  
鬼王玺说的轻巧，其实在地狱深处，可不是随随便便就能拿到的。  
但他知道高杉不喜欢示弱的性格，何况他也不是很习惯关心高杉，最后只是干巴巴的说：“哦，那你还真是很棒棒啊，那样难道你不应该更能打一点吗？”  
就显得很杠精。  
高杉被他这么愣兮兮的一句弄得反倒没了气氛，摆摆手：“……不拿就得死，不提也罢。”  
银时眯眼看着他：“你这个样子特别像班里那种一考试就说自己没考好的学神。”  
高杉嘴角抽了抽：“没有可比性，而且你高数不好只是因为你不听讲也不做作业而已。”  
“呵呵，开始请你的表演。”银时翻了个身躺在沙发上。  
高杉冷眼看了他片刻，然后走过去，直接坐在他的肚子上。  
银时被他压的噗叽一漏气，愤怒的把人掀起来，抓狂道：“高杉君你怎么这么幼稚！你这么谋杀亲夫好吗！”  
高杉冷漠：“你不是说要离婚吗？”  
“离吗？”银时跃跃欲试。  
“想得美。”高杉毫不犹豫地拒绝了他，然后扭头，“打了半天出了一身汗，我去冲个澡。”  
大概的确是有婚书在？他漫不经心地想。不知道为什么，就是容易和银时熟起来。  
他说去洗澡，银时也没有感到奇怪别扭，挥了挥手示意他自便，自己翻了个单机游戏，打了起来。  
门口传来门铃声。  
银时走过去看了一眼，打开了一点门，看了一眼：“来找高杉？”  
万齐想起高杉莫名其妙的消息，意味深长的看了眼银时，淡淡点头：“在下就是万齐。”  
“是吗。我就是银时，不过你大概知道？”银时看了他一眼，“那个，高杉在洗澡，你要进来吗？”  
他自己说完也觉得有点奇怪，补充了一句：  
“是他自己莫名其妙就去洗的，和我无关。”  
万齐：……  
是吗。当然，和我也无关。  
他没有打扰高杉的意思，对银时点点头，让他转告高杉晚上会让人把东西送到鬼殿，就又离开了。  
万齐来的时候高杉就感觉到了，不过他不方便出去，就让银时开了门。  
温水滑过他的手掌，水的热度和手指冰冷的温度形成鲜明的对比。他突然想起来银时给他的指尖血的药丸他还没有吃，之前还在犹豫，现在——还在犹豫，但又有点不同。  
之前只是在想如何处理银时的事情。  
现在想起那是银时指尖血做的药，心里总有点异样的感觉。  
他关上水，擦干身体穿好衣服出来，看到银时还在打游戏，正在拼一个拼图，试图打开一个门锁。  
高杉站在他的后面看了片刻，然后发出了一声非常标准的、直击心灵的、对于对方智商直接打击的、嘲讽的冷笑。  
银时愤怒的扔下游戏手柄，怒道：“有种你来啊！”  
高杉微笑：“你确定？”  
银时犹豫了一下，然后坐了回去，诚恳地说：“我还是想自己体会游戏的乐趣。”  
总之不能给你这个显摆的机会。  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，在沙发的另一边坐下，开口问：“刚才万齐过来干什么？”  
“嗯？嗯。就是个什么什么东西，什么什么时候，之类的。”银时漫不经心的回答。  
高杉停下动作，抬头看了大屏幕片刻，突然说：“左下角一片向右移，然后上面的向下，最上面一行下移，然后——”  
“啊啊啊——”银时抓狂的喊起来，“你几岁啊！就不能不剧透吗！”  
“该说这句话的是我吧。”高杉毫不相让，“你的脑子只是个摆设吗？”  
“闭嘴啊！就是今天晚上会把第三殿的报告书让人送到鬼殿而已啊！你那么灵敏的感知自己听不到吗！”银时抓狂，“你学的其实不是数学是讽刺挖苦的杠精专业吧？”  
高杉冷漠：“那你算是什么？你扪心自问，刚才不停击杀队友的是谁？”  
“哈？自己操作不好怪谁？我之前都不知道高杉君居然那么菜鸡呢。你平常是找的代打吗？”银时反讽。  
“你找揍吗？”高杉忍无可忍。  
“来就来。”银时挑衅起来，还一边拼拼图，一边忙里偷闲地对高杉勾了勾手，“反正我没洗澡，吃亏的是你这个洁癖哈哈哈——”  
高杉被他烦得头秃。  
所以说到底自己是为什么就允许银时跟回公寓了。  
妈的，想离婚。

8  
银时迷迷糊糊睁开眼再次出现在鬼殿的时候是震惊的。  
他下午刚去了高杉的公寓，晚上吃完饭玩了一会游戏，再睡觉，就又到了高杉的地盘，实在也太阴魂不散了。  
高杉不在卧室，房间里婚房的装饰拿掉了，是个普通的古香古色的房间，银时好奇的去抬头看床顶，然后——又被地狱百景的镜子吓得一个哆嗦，疯狂后退，在心底骂娘。  
门没有锁，银时自然就溜达了出去，院子里是幽幽的蓝色鬼火，纵然知道这大概不是什么磷火，银时还是用科学的想法防了防身，溜达了出去。  
他过来的时候高杉就有感应，微微一愣，然后笑了起来，抽了两个鬼卒去迎人。  
两个鬼卒因为长相太过有鬼的特色，一直不是很受上司喜爱，现在突然得到这个任务立刻打了鸡血，表情狰狞了几分，一阵风一样冲出了门。  
过了片刻，院子的某处就传来了银时惨烈的大叫声。  
高杉忍不住笑了起来。  
两个鬼在后面大吼“公子！鬼判有请”，然而银时一想到他们两个的脸就本能的狂奔一边跑一边喊“我知道了我自己去”，整个院子瞬间鸡飞狗跳，直到银时走错了两次路，终于冲进了书房。  
高杉坐在书房里，面不改色的看着书，仿佛外面的鸡飞狗跳和他没有任何关系一样。  
银时面色狰狞的冲进来，两个鬼卒更狰狞的跟在后面，高杉抬眼也觉得有点惨不忍睹，一抬手把鬼卒召回，看到银时死狗一样的倒在桌子上，控诉的看着他。  
“帮你练练胆子。”高杉冷静的说。  
“练个屁！”银时抓狂，“你这个东西放外面那个人类都得害怕！你自己不是也害怕！”  
他怒吼完，看着高杉，突然自己也忍不住笑了起来  
无奈，刚才实在是太沙雕了。  
高杉看他趴在那里捶桌子，笑得眼泪都出来了，然后才又重新坐起来，抬头看了眼高杉，严肃道：  
“高杉君啊，你这么粘爸爸是不行的。”   
高杉嘴角抽了抽，冷漠：“通道双向，是你自己想过来的。”  
银时诚恳：“你自己说这话你信吗。”  
他没事闲着想跑鬼殿干什么。  
“这就要问你了。”高杉很稳的反驳回去，放下手里的书，拿起下一本。  
他手里拿着的是古卷，银时抬头看了一眼，空白的无字天书。  
主要是天机不可泄露——他权限不够，看不到。  
银时撇撇嘴，缩回头，又开始嘴欠：“看什么呢？“  
“没什么。“高杉说，“松阳相关的事情。”  
银时一愣，微妙的有点局促和尴尬，笑了笑：“那……你还挺爱学习的。”  
“松阳是裁决的异数，能够知天改命。”高杉淡淡，“算是我的职责范围，你不用多想。”  
“那我下一步是不是肯定要多想，然后我们两个再来段相爱相杀、艰难抉择啊。”银时懒洋洋的说，“高杉君你是不是想装逼用flag把自己戳死啊。”  
高杉反讽：“实在没有脑子可以用的话，就到幽冥的app论坛上灌灌水吧，还是说你想叫我的手下陪你打牌？”  
银时时不时被高杉威胁，悲愤的摸兜，居然还真的拿出了手机，意料之中的看到虽然没有信号，但是幽冥的app换了种颜色亮了起来，点开之后突然冒出了一个AR似的鬼脸，吓得银时猛然把手机扔到了桌子上，抓狂道：  
“啊啊啊啊你们这里都是什么鬼啊！”  
“什么鬼都有。”高杉也没想到这个，忍不住幸灾乐祸起来，“这是新功能？”  
“对，大人，大家说这样服务亲切。”旁边鬼卒探出头回答。  
银时欲哭无泪的捡起手机，看到高杉嘴角大幅度的上扬非常不爽，研究了一下界面，发现居然还真有一个论坛区，顿时八卦情绪燃起，把刚才的鬼脸抛到脑后——  
然后又一次被吓到了。  
“哈哈哈哈——”高杉忍不住爆笑。  
“到底有完没完！”银时炸毛的把手机摔到桌子上。  
鬼卒也有点无语，从令牌上探出个脑袋：“这个在设定里可以改。”  
银时继续抓狂：“啊啊啊啊你也不要露脸啊！”  
高杉这回真是笑得不行，抬手把让鬼卒回去，在界面上面按了两下，嘲讽道：  
“知道你想念我，不过以后实在不必这么勉强过来了。”  
银时抓回手机：“你别血口喷人，谁想念你了！”  
高杉一副懒得和你争辩的样子，银时撇撇嘴，两个人的确都不觉得自己之前有过什么想见对方的想法，但是见了之后似乎也没有走的想法，过了一会都安静了下来，银时玩手机，高杉看书。  
银时刷了一会论坛，觉得鬼卒们的生活未免无聊，连八卦高杉的人都没有太过可惜，放下手机，伸了个懒腰，重新向高杉的方向看过去。  
高杉没有在看无字书，手里拿着一叠纸，仔细看看是现代公文，写着什么第三殿建设的事情。  
银时咂舌：“这你都管，没有什么专业人才吗？”  
“有，我过目而已。”高杉回答。  
“不愧是大老板啊。”银时瘫回桌子上，“高杉君也是一个成功的创业案例呢。”  
他趴在桌子上，露出一只眼睛看着高杉。高杉感到他的目光，也看了回去，两个人一时对视上了。  
过了片刻，银时移开目光，懒洋洋的说：“盯着我干什么？”  
“你看我干什么。”高杉自然而然的反问。  
“就……”银时沉吟片刻，“你这么看东西不会觉得灯光暗吗？这么下去不会近视吗？”  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，没有理会没话找话的银时。  
银时“切”了一声，站起身：“我睡一会。”  
高杉抬头看了他一眼：“送你回去？”  
“不用了。床借我下就行。”银时回答。  
高杉挑了挑眉，也没拒绝。  
银时走到门口，突然扭头警惕的看着他：“你不许再派什么鬼卒送我。”  
“知道了。”高杉嘲讽，“看你吓得。”  
“我是晕血懂吗！”银时愤怒。  
“也行。”高杉轻笑，眉眼倒是挺温和，对银时挥挥手，“那晚安吧。”  
银时狐疑的看了他一眼，被高杉温和的样子弄得有点不自在，一路莫名翻来覆去想他那个笑容的意思，走到床边的时候突然莫名有点局促。  
说借个床，高杉不会真睡这吧？  
他应该不睡觉吧？  
不过他还是人类，应该还是要睡一下的吧？  
我为什么要睡高杉睡过的床啊。  
不不不，不要多想，多想就输了。  
银时给自己鼓了鼓气，翻身在床上躺下，迷迷糊糊的靠在枕头上，终于在看到地狱百景的镜子时瞬间清醒，从床上猛然滚到地上，悲愤的吼道：  
“高杉你他妈到底为什么在床顶挂这么个破玩意啊！”

9  
晚上高杉扳回一城。  
白天高数课银时毫不犹豫的走了过来，在高杉身边一屁股坐下，双眼无神的——醒了会觉，打上课铃的时候才清醒过来，扭头看了看高杉，露出一个微妙的笑容，然后重新扭回头，从书包里取出了课本。  
高杉觉得有点危险。  
银时绝对是在憋着什么招数。  
果然，过了片刻，银时就听讲听的开始困顿，强打了一段时间精神无果之后，开始在笔记本上刷刷刷写字，写完撕下来推过来，顽强地开始骚扰高杉。  
“有什么事情发消息。”高杉低声。  
“那多无趣。”银时啧啧，“没有情趣。”  
高杉只好接过银时初中生上课传小纸条的情趣，抬手看了眼，看到银时龙飞凤舞的字迹：  
——鬼判大人，真不打算离婚？  
高杉满脸冷漠的把纸条砸回到了银时的头上，抬头就看到教授在用古怪的目光看着他，有点尴尬，咳嗽了一声，端正了上课的态度。  
教授也没有为难这个好学生的打算，不过银时倒是打算很多，重新把纸条推了过来。  
——虽然也说是婚书吧……但是我觉得我签的毕竟是个采补的主仆契约。  
高杉这回倒没砸回去。  
银时说的倒也没错，他和银时打打闹闹的，莫名就疏忽了，说实话这个契约对人，尤其是个男人，实在是不太尊重。  
不过说要解，他又莫名的有点不愿意。  
主要是就不能涮银时了。高杉心想。  
银时看高杉犹豫，刷刷继续写，推给高杉。  
——当然了，高杉君空巢儿童，孤独弱小无助，肯定还是离开不了爸爸我的。  
高杉嘴角抽了抽。  
——我昨天研究了一下，要不然换成平等契怎么样？  
高杉手指动了动，还是没有忍住加入了写小纸条的活动。  
——不嚷嚷着解绑了？平等契不是不可以，只不过婚书尚在，你想换成什么？  
银时这回把手机一起推了过来。  
高杉看到屏幕上的契约，嘴角莫名的动了动，看了银时一眼，看他丝毫没有觉得这是个配合鬼修双修功法的情人契的自觉，跃跃欲试要搞事情的样子，突然理解了银时的想法。  
什么平等契，明明是之前被自己用婚书勾动情yu阴了，想要阴回来。  
高杉意味深长的勾了勾唇，重新把纸条推给银时：  
——你觉得你精神力强过我？  
银时还是很喜欢高杉这种堂堂正正被挑衅了就挑衅回来的做派的，飞快写道：  
——鬼判大人不要身居高位，就太过自信了。  
高杉毫不含糊：  
——我对自己向来只有自知之明，倒是你自己挑衅，后果自负。  
银时对着高杉耸肩笑了笑，随手写道：  
——那就看鹿死谁手了。高杉君到时候在什么不该出丑的地方出丑了，可不要怪我毁你的名声。  
高杉冷笑：  
——你只要别什么时候自己食言，哭着求着找我干你就好。  
银时挑眉：  
——堂堂正正对男人毫无兴趣的鬼判大人不要污言秽语，谁求着谁干谁还说不定呢。  
高杉抬起笔刚要回复，就听到教授叫了自己的名字，让解一道问题。  
高杉：……  
他扭头，就看银时哈哈哈哈的趴在桌子上无声狂笑。  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，幸好教授也就是提醒他一下，题很简单，他看了两眼就给出了思路，回答完问题忍无可忍，抬起脚勾了一下银时翘起的椅子腿，银时差点被他勾了个人仰马翻，手忙脚乱的猛然抓住桌子，发出刺耳的一声响，愤怒的看向已经老神在在开始记笔记的高杉。  
高杉冷漠瞟了他一眼，嘴角嘲讽的勾了勾，随手转了一下笔，又重新写了下去。  
银时愣了一下，心底骂了句高杉的表情怎么看着那么欠揍，收回了那条互相之间污言秽语的小纸条，随手夹在了笔记本里，重新懒洋洋的趴回了桌子上，眯眼看着教室的窗户，看了一会，目光又落回到高杉身上，慢吞吞的给他的俊脸挑刺。  
高杉余光看向银时，两个人莫名想到昨天晚上昏暗的鬼殿里好像也是这么个场景，都有点想笑，不过都还是努力做出了一个互相嘲讽的表情。  
——看什么看。银时做了个口型，啧了一声。  
高杉冷笑，无声道：蠢。然后又转回了眼。  
银时那么趴着的确毫无形象，阳光洒了一身，与其说是蠢，不如说是在下午慵懒伸展的一只猛兽血统又毛绒绒的大猫。  
高杉被自己这个想象弄得头皮一麻，觉得还是不能再想下去了。  
银时看高杉听讲似乎很专心的样子，突然有点不爽，团了个纸团，啪的过去，嚣张的笑起来。高杉八风不动，并不看银时的方向，猛然抬手抓住了银时扔过来的纸团，看了他一眼，淡淡：  
无聊。  
银时倒不觉得无聊。  
银时觉得逗高杉很有趣。  
只是快被教授的目光盯穿了，恨不得把他这个捣乱分子直接从高杉身边拉走。  
这就是你们不知道了。银时懒洋洋的想。你们眼里这个校草优等生，又冷漠又暴力，而且还就是喜欢我这种招惹他的样子。  
银时想了想，总感觉有什么地方不对，又一时反应不过来，决定还是不再想下去了，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
高杉余光转过来，发现银时已经在阳光下睡着了。  
他嘲笑似的挑了挑眉，重新把目光转了回来，心里漫不经心的盘算着是不是让开发的人给app里面再嵌套几个鬼脸，又慢慢的变得不知道在想什么。  
仿佛也被身边蠢货的慵懒感染了一样。

10  
银时和高杉的性格从来都是说挑衅就挑衅，挑衅完了绝不含糊。既然说要变成平等契较量精神力，晚上就立刻开始着手改婚书。  
虽然去鬼殿也可以，但是在银时的坚持和高杉的嘲讽下，地点还是选择了在高杉的公寓。  
更改契约时间必须在晚上，银时正好从餐厅打完工到了高杉的公寓，敲开门后懒洋洋的递给了他个便利店袋子：  
“拿着个凑活吧。”  
高杉看了眼里面的两瓶可乐，轻笑了一声，放银时进来，一边开口：  
“怎么，怕自己喝醉？”  
“明明是照顾高杉你。”银时反驳道，“毕竟鬼判大人身高看起来这么年轻，可能还没有到能够喝酒的年龄。”  
“银、时。”高杉似笑非笑，“别找死。”  
“哦。”银时很没有感想的说，走过去就看到当时他签下的婚书已经放在了茶几上，莫名回想起当时签这份东西时候满腔报复的冷意，有点恍惚的感慨。  
事情演变成这样……大概是有点脱轨。  
不过实在不坏。  
高杉走过去直接向着银时的屁股踢过去：“没脑子就别装出想问题的样子。”  
银时反身一个躲闪没让他得逞，两个人扭打了两下又分开，高杉把可乐当成酒放在茶几上，抬手关上灯，一打响指，茶几上蓝幽幽的蜡烛就亮了起来。  
银时沉默片刻：“……高杉君你是傻的吧，离午夜还有两个小时呢。“  
“我觉得正好情景合适。“高杉不紧不慢的说，“我们不如看个恐怖片。”  
银时冷漠：“我觉得这个时间，正好勾我揍你一顿，你觉得呢？”  
高杉没给他反悔的机会，迅速按开大屏幕，把笔记本里得电影投影了上去。  
银时说是怕鬼是怕的，但是毕竟也是搞这行的，怕归怕，看归看，面子归面子，最后还是跑到了沙发上，两个人一人拿了瓶本来该待会仪式用的酒……可乐，坐在一起看起了恐怖片。  
这个新出的片子的确不错，情节渲染到位，造型恐怖，剧情甚至也不错。  
银时深有看恐怖片的经验，两眼放空看着天花板，不过还是被高杉阴了几次，看了几张血淋淋的鬼脸，终于忍无可忍的跳起来，决定还是试一试揍高杉一顿的这个选项。  
高杉自然不会束手待毙，两个人你来我往的纠打了一会，银时一个不注意被高杉一脚揣下沙发，哐的撞在了茶几上，嘶的一声，揉着腰站起来，又重新愤怒的扑上去，染后被高杉黑手直接戳在了刚才撞的地方，愤怒的叫了起来：  
“扭了扭了！你这是正经人的打法吗！”  
高杉反讽道：“和你需要用正经人的打法吗？”  
银时感觉腰肯定青了，骂骂咧咧的揉着坐起来，随意的目光投向大屏幕，又被鬼脸吓到，猛地倒在沙发上，高杉充满嘲讽的哈哈哈哈：  
“你是几岁的小孩吗？看个电影这么闹腾。”  
“你这选的都是什么片子，这么——”银时抬头，一愣。  
高杉顺着他的目光看过去，嘴角抽了抽。  
两个人打了二十分钟，压根没有关注电影，不知道什么时候男一和男三已经勾搭到了一起，正在一个黑乎乎的角落里天雷勾动地火的样子。  
银时看了片刻，不知道为什么略微有点尴尬，不过还是努力嘲讽：“怎么，鬼判大人这么饥渴？不是说自己对男人没兴趣吗？”  
高杉看银时尴尬，见缝插针的嘲笑：“你会是从来没见过男人在一起吧？那我还真是要佩服你和我打赌的勇气。”  
“这事可是你挑起来的。”银时想起那天的尴尬就来气，“我他妈硬了大半节课的时间，你干的是人事吗？”  
高杉本来该讽刺回去，却突然诡异的声音顿了下，不知道想到了什么：“你——总之是自作自受。”  
“……”银时愤怒，“这件事可是你手下办的。”  
“字是你自己签的，可不是我逼得你。”高杉不会承认别人加给他的罪名，在幽暗的蓝色烛火下看着银时，嘲讽，“再说了，我就是挑逗一下，还不是你自己太饥渴了。”  
银时阴阳怪气的一笑：“那是比不上鬼判大人，估计有不少人自荐枕席吧。”  
“没有那种事情。”高杉冷笑，“你以为谁都和你一样？”  
“无凭无据的搞这种人身攻击不好吧。”银时逼逼着，想起高杉鬼殿的事情，突然好奇起来，斗嘴到一半问了起来，“不过话说你那个身份，真的没有？”  
高杉看他突然凑过来一副卖碟小贩的表情，嫌弃的抬手抵住银时的额头：“都说了，谁和你一样。”  
“不过鬼殿啊……”银时突然想起了高杉那些鬼卒，仿佛悟了什么，怜悯道，“也是。”  
他一悟，高杉又不高兴了，随口反驳：“地狱有艳鬼，这你都不知道？”  
银时莫名又不高兴了，同时又有点好奇，眨眨眼：“所以？艳鬼真的是那种可以……的？你不是活人吗？”  
高杉看他好奇的样子，突然露出一个冷笑：“你要真好奇，我也可以找几个让你试试。”  
银时总觉得高杉的笑容有点危险，仿佛真的能干出这种丧尽天良的事情，一时干笑了一声没有硬扛火力，偏头过去，看了眼表，嘟囔：  
“怎么感觉话题这么奇怪……话说什么时候到时间。”  
高杉也冷静了一下，淡淡：“看电影吧。”  
但是电影里面还有男一和男三时不时出来刷一下存在感，就……莫名尴尬。  
虽然也不应该尴尬。  
两个男生看这种片子的确是有点尴尬，但是在那之前，它还是一个有血淋淋鬼脸的鬼片。然而不知道为什么，银时总觉得自己有点分心，被吓得次数都少了。  
到最后狗血一吻的时候，两个人都莫名的沉默，目光不由自主地落到了面前放着的婚书上，想到自己之前热血上头挑衅的内容，不由自主地都有点后悔。  
总感觉……这样下去没有谁是赢家。  
话说回来，这样的事情到底谁是赢家。上课的时候吵的开心，现在想想，不管是谁求着谁干谁，就到底……对自己有他妈什么好处呢？？？  
何况虽然是双修情契，也是约束力很大的伴侣契了，把婚书解了不好吗？  
但是。  
银时抬眼和高杉对视了一眼，在对方眼底莫名看到了相似的神色。  
事已至此，反悔有点没面子。  
在对方面前，有点没面子就变成了十分没面子。  
银时猛地站起身。  
高杉嘲讽：“你急什么？急着送死吗？”  
银时扭头：“是吗？反悔也还来得及。”  
高杉嗤笑，左手拿起婚书，对银时勾勾手：  
“想要临阵脱逃就早说，否则就别逼逼，过来定契。”  
他挑眉笑的时候不冷，反而仿佛黑夜中的罂粟，带着只属于人类的放浪轻佻。  
银时看高杉挑衅的时候从来不怂，可此时有了这个想法，突然真的有点怂，总觉得可能会发生什么不可控的事情。  
但是。  
他耸耸肩，伸出手搭上高杉的手指，微微一勾，笑了起来：  
“为什么不定。鬼判大人，之后可别后悔。”  
高杉看他，莫名也笑了起来。  
“彼此彼此。”

11  
高杉是鬼判，更改一个契约对他来说轻而易举。  
银时就看到婚书一闪，没什么感觉，就没了动静，略微有点失望。  
“完了？”  
高杉看了他一眼，嘲讽：“你还想有什么？”  
“之前好歹还有个盖头，还入个洞房啊哈哈哈——”银时干笑，突然觉得有点尴尬，“你不知道那个时候还挺好玩的。”  
他哪壶不开提哪壶，高杉懒得理他。  
“你的婚书呢？”他问，到现在才想起来，“不是叫你拿过来吗？”  
“哦，不在我手里。”银时满不在乎的说，“大概和松阳放在一起了吧，这样我一去看松阳就膈应一下，互相伤害呗。”  
高杉脸色黑了下去，冷冷：“有我力量的东西不能流落在外。”  
“哦。”银时不干了，“又不是我故意的，你发什么脾气。”  
“……”高杉站起身，“我去拿回来。”  
银时一愣，也站起身：“我的东西，你觉得不妥，我去拿回来就是了，不劳鬼判大人大驾。”  
“是我们的东西。”高杉看了银时一眼，“你在这个过程当中除了买可乐还出了什么力吗？”  
银时想骂人。  
不过银时也知道高杉的意思，他只是总觉得接受高杉这种好意怪怪的，最后挣扎了一下：“还是我去……”  
“你要能完完全全拿回来，应该也不至于现在还放在那里吧？”高杉耸肩。  
银时感到实力受到了怀疑，立刻炸了起来：“我那是懒得理他们懂吗！”  
高杉狐疑的看着银时，银时总觉得这和他说自己晕血的时候高杉看他的表情一样——但是这回真的不一样啊！  
他猛然站起身：“你可以跟来，看看银桑我有没有骗你。”  
高杉不置可否，看着银时抬起手，手指亮起，在空中画出一个法阵，挑了挑眉。  
“偷偷放的。”银时还解释了一句，“否则每次去见松阳还要被搜身，太恶心了。”  
他说着，抬手伸向高杉。  
高杉犹豫了一下，还是很默契的和他双手交握。  
“隐身。”银时不耐烦，“你这么大个人，让我怎么表现。”  
高杉拿到鬼王玺之后还没被这么嫌弃过，不过还是忍下一口气，隐身了。银时即然说能解决，他的确不应该擅自插手。  
银时拉着高杉，一步跃入放大的金色门扉里面。  
一阵天地旋转，两个人稳稳的落在地上，银时迅速放开手。  
高杉莫名有点不爽，不过还是后退一步，因为他们面前已经有因为银时婚书动静而赶过来的天师了。  
银时的动静很大，几个人抬头看过来，就看到银时抱手站在那里，似笑非笑的看着他们：  
“怎么，老不死们，还是这么关心我的婚事？”  
几个人看到他一个人出现，少了点忌惮，对着他：“你撺掇着鬼判做了些什么？”  
银时冷笑：“鬼判大人可不是我迷惑的了的——哦，不过也说不定，也许他迷恋我迷恋的死去活来、言听计从呢？”  
“你过来的目的是什么？”对方问。  
“拿回婚书。”银时吊儿郎当的说，“没办法，鬼判大人不高兴。”  
“那么还请大人他亲自前来。”天师冷声，“银时，松阳为你争取了一个机会，你就想这么浪费吗？”  
银时的脸色一下子冷了。  
“老师是和天争，不管是他，还是我，从来都没把你们放在眼里。”银时冷笑。  
他生气的时候眼睛泛出金红色，隐隐力量开始外泄。  
高杉向前一步，握了握银时的手。  
松阳的事情他知道隐情，的确是银时被天道不容，松阳逆天改命，才把他留了下来。现在他肆意暴走力量，还不知道会引来什么麻烦。  
银时知道厉害，深吸一口气，缓缓平静下来。  
高杉的手微微有点凉，感觉到银时平静下来，刚要抽手走，却被银时反手握住，勾了勾他的手心，似笑非笑：  
“而且鬼判大人呢，现在正在休息，我不舍得打扰他，懂吗？”  
天师：……  
高杉：……  
高杉快被气笑了，不过银时能够开始空口占他便宜到是说明他已经控制住情绪了，他毫不留情的抬脚给了银时屁股一脚，然后抽身离开了。  
银时被高杉踢的差点踉跄一步，不过还是很耀武扬威，几步走到婚书前面，抬手碰到上面的结界，冷笑一声：  
“你们就这么保护？”  
“你不能——”  
“对，这种东西的确用不着我的力量。”银时笑笑，“看起来你们并不是很了解我。”  
坂田银时，松阳的养子，身体里有被封印的力量，不过平常大体是个麻烦精，不学无术。  
银时摸了摸，从口袋里摸出钱包，从里面抽出一张皱巴巴的纸，一抖，在空中化成一只笔，散发出蓝色的幽光。  
“功德笔！”几个人一愣，“拦住他！”  
银时抬起手，头也不回的一抬，身后升起金色的保护层。他抬手，手中笔走龙蛇，在空中化成无数道层层叠叠的咒文，向着面前的结界闪去！  
咒法的确是松阳的家学。  
银时的动作越来越快，咒文在空中化成一片蓝色光芒的海洋，不仅闲着面前婚书的结界，而且向着关闭松阳的结界也袭去！  
“坂田银时！住手！”身后新赶来的天师厉声，“你想让松阳的心血白费吗！”  
银时却没有理会他，手也没有停。  
在落笔的那一刻，他突然有了某种冥冥的感觉，他需要在现在解开这个结界。  
这是他的机缘，是松阳等的时刻。  
他的手越来越快，蓝色的咒文在空中铸成辉煌的蓝色楼阁，如同自成一个小世界的闪现出生机，随即又合并在一起，化成无数摇曳的丝带，却如同最尖锐的箭矢，射向结界！  
保护层终于被破开，几个天师齐齐抬手发出禁锢的咒术，想要把银时拉下来，却被一股力量突然挡开。  
空中，黑衣血面的鬼王冷然降临。  
他的气息冰冷，垂眸看着面前的人，淡淡：“谁给你们挡他的权力了？”  
“大人。”为首的人低头一礼，“您应该也知道，我们是为了他好。松阳先生的结界——”  
“他想干什么，你们没有阻挡的权力。”高杉冷淡，“他要做的事情，自然有他的道理。”  
银时还很理智，他必然是发现了什么，而且他也的确感到了不稳的力量波动。  
几个人都是一愣。  
他们在心里来回计较。  
银时为天道不容，难道落实的其实是这件事上？  
高杉看他们揣测，心里火气更大，随手把婚书拿起来，淡淡：“这个东西也不是你们该保存的。”  
“松阳先生是银时的长辈，理应放在这里。”为首的天师反应很快，颔首，“不过鬼判大人想要拿走，自然也没有关系。”  
高杉冷冷没有说话，他漂浮在空中，牢牢的挡住身后正在破阵的银时。  
银时的眼底越来越亮，蓝色的咒文将他完全包裹，天外传来隐隐的雷声，高杉眯了眯眼，感到的确法则震荡不稳，隐隐显现出雷霆之势。  
银时也感觉到了这一点，手顿了顿，咬了咬牙。  
他明明感觉到了什么，难道真的错了吗。  
松阳就在结界封印背后，难道他只是见对方一面，都被天道所不容吗。  
他想要不管不顾的破封，却想起了之前天师的话——的确，松阳在试图保护他，他到底做什么，才能算不辜负松阳的努力。  
他手中的笔抖动落不下去，咬牙僵在那里，眼底的戾色带着金色的力量，忽明忽灭。  
天师看到银时的动作停了下来，连忙开口：“银时，松阳和你说过，能够控制你自己的只有你自己，他沉睡前和你说了什么你自己清楚，你真的想要为天道所不容吗！”  
银时嘲讽一笑。  
松阳说，银时，等，会好起来的。  
他可以等一时，可以等三个月，可以等三年，可以等三百年，可是到底在等什么。  
他有时候觉得松阳只是在利用他，只是在利用他的感情，让他无法破开对他力量的封印。他觉得自己的脑海里时不时总有声音在引诱他，抛开这些，他才能够拥有自己想要拥有的。  
银时的手发抖，两种力量拉锯，他手中功德笔的分身终于承受不住力量，猛然断裂！  
这断裂仿佛拉扯碎了银时的理智，他手指颤抖，面前蓝色的咒文忽明忽灭，终究还是要灭下去。  
……他还记得松阳。  
……他还能等。  
即便站在世界的对立，孤立无援，也总归是能等下去的。  
下一刻，所有人就看到鬼判一闪身，来到了银时的身边。  
银时感到高杉抬手握住了他的手，冷声：“做你想做的。”  
银时一愣，扭头看着高杉的厉鬼面具。  
高杉看着他，眼底却仿佛带出了一点笑意：“如果有天谴，我帮你挡。我拿鬼王玺的时候没少受折腾，算是报仇了。”  
他抬起手，无常笔出现在手里，被他抬起手，轻飘飘的放在银时的手里。  
“想想松阳到底说过什么。”高杉说，“退一万步说，他不信你，也别让我失望。”  
无常笔猛然亮起。  
鬼判的力量顺着契约渡了过来，那力量阴冷却无比熟悉，银时几乎下意识的抓住手里的笔，就感到天上的天雷猛然劈了下来！  
雷霆之势，天谴之责。  
高杉没有任何犹豫，冷笑一声，拔剑而上，黑袍飞舞，迎了上去！  
银时脑子里还有点乱，人却异常的冷静了下来。蓝色的咒文重新亮起，这回比上回更加明亮，缠绕着松阳的结界，一层层解开对方的封印。  
或者说，松阳本人就是这个巨大封印的一部分，下面镇压着据说的是真正的鬼王。在鬼界没有定下规矩，鬼判没有出现之前，那股力量才是幽冥真正的主宰。  
有什么一瞬间闪过银时的脑海，不过他暂时没有精力去细想。  
九九封印，天上雷声不断，银时的动作越来越快，蓝色的咒文侵入最后一层的时候，笔尖终于被一只手轻轻抵住。  
松阳的身影浮现出来，他仿佛只是在这里休息，握住无常笔，微微一笑：“银时。”  
“老师。”银时的手停了下来，在惊天灭地的雷声中，注视着松阳，“我——”  
“银时，还不到时候。”松阳说。  
“但是老师，我的确感觉到了什么。”银时焦急的说，“我不知道怎么形容——”  
“我知道。”松阳回答，然后抬头看去，“帮你挡天谴的，是高杉吗？”  
银时一愣，没想到松阳知道鬼判的身份。  
松阳笑了起来：“他和我有点渊源。这里的事情他应该能想清楚，你让他和你说吧。”  
银时有点急了：“为什么不能和我说？老师，如果你能出来的话——”  
“还不到时候，我说了。”松阳说，“不过你可以来看我。和高杉说，借他的鬼王玺一用。”  
银时莫名其妙，最后还是一跃到了高杉身边，扭头：“……老师说，借你的鬼王玺一用，你知道什么意思吗？”  
高杉力量来源于法则，他和天谴对抗却意外的没有被法则责罚，这时候和天雷不断纠缠，以退为进，听到银时的话，愣了一下，扭头看他，忽然明白了什么似的目光闪了闪。  
银时心里正乱，看高杉的表情诡异，有点生气，但是想到他在为自己挡雷，又生不起来气了，最后带点疲惫的摇摇头：“算了，不让你为难，我把老师封印回去就是，不着急。”  
“不是这个意思。”高杉说，“鬼王玺藏在我的眉心，你试试能不能催动。”  
“啊？我？”银时一愣，又一道天雷劈了下来。高杉抬剑挡了回去，身上四下泄出煞气，眉间的确若隐若现一道金芒。他没有用血红色鬼面遮挡面孔，脸色微微显得有点苍白，罕见的狼狈。  
银时抬起手，手指点在高杉的眉心。  
“我该做什么。”他一时间有点愣怔，只觉得和高杉相接的地方灼热无比。  
高杉皱了皱眉头，低声：“催动契约。”  
“契约？”银时一愣，“那个不是——”  
就，赌气用的吗。  
“银时，你信不信我？”高杉开口问。  
银时抬眼看他，不知道为什么心脏突然漏跳一拍，低声：“我信你。”  
虽然高杉平常感觉很气人，但是在松阳沉睡之后，他恐怕是银时唯一相信的人。  
“以你之手，执我之印；以你之道，予我之言。”高杉说，哂笑，“别让我再夺一回印就好。”  
他的眉心发出金色的光芒，银时隐隐约约看到一方金色的鬼王玺，如同流星一般冲入他的身体。  
地下的封印发出轰鸣，压不住一样的翻涌着力量！  
天上的雷声更响，不断翻卷。  
银时觉得身体中突然充盈无尽的力量以及野心，仿佛他所看到的地方生死皆由他掌握，心念之间就可以左右幽冥。  
身体中的那个声音仿佛如有实质的响了起来：这就是你一直在等待的时刻，只要——  
“只要个屁！”银时抬起手，手中猛然燃起金色光芒，鬼王玺浮现出真正的形态，十八层地狱恶鬼现形——  
把银时吓了个哆嗦。  
高杉不合时宜的笑了起来。  
银时狠狠瞪了高杉一眼，怕鬼又不是他能控制的。  
“忘了这个。”高杉见缝插针的居然还开口，平平淡淡，“你加油。”  
银时愤怒的没有理他，抬起手，翻手猛然按了下去！  
鬼王玺在空中化成巨大封印，重重落在了大地上。  
金色的光芒向四下震荡，被封印的力量瞬间重新被平息下去，天上的下一道天雷缓缓消失，四下在下落的尘埃当中恢复平静。  
银时随着鬼王玺的力量坠落下去，高杉从空中跳下来顺手环住他的腰，带着他落在地上。  
“我自己会落地！”银时恼怒。  
“是吗。”高杉不置可否，“你刚才随口让我风评被害，总得让我占点便宜吧。”  
银时摇头：“啧啧，没想到鬼判这么不要脸。”  
说话之间，高杉已经重新带上鬼面，对面的天师冲了过来，看到面前的废墟，一时说不出话来，不知道到底发生了什么。  
“婚书。”银时很干脆。  
“那个……”几个人都看向高杉的方向。  
高杉冷笑了一声。  
银时觉得他肯定想说的是：果然如我所言，垃圾。  
“你才垃圾啊！”银时立刻炸毛。  
对面人的脸一下子变得很精彩。  
不过鬼判居然没有生气，而是抬手勾住银时的腰，瞬间消失在了原地。  
12  
银时努力挣扎着，发现两个人在鬼殿落地了。  
他前两回都是离魂过来的，这回肉身也跟着过来了，更加感到冷，搓了搓胳膊，一屁股坐在中间的床上，然后又突然想起了那个魔性的地狱百景镜子，心有余悸的向前移了移。  
高杉嗤笑。  
银时愤怒的蹦起来：“你笑个屁！到底怎么回事！松阳说是知道，你知道什么？”  
“我也是刚想明白的。”高杉说，漫不经心，“没故意瞒你。”  
银时的气一下子漏了，最后叹了口气：“我们之前也不熟，你就是瞒着，我也不会生气。”  
“是吗。”高杉回答，“那还是等我调查一下之后再告诉你吧。”  
银时想要揍人。  
但是银时总觉得这时候炸毛有点没面子，还是沉稳的说：“不和你一般见识。”  
高杉看了他一眼，思索了一下，在对面坐下：“不过有一点得和你说清楚，你最近一段时间都得和我在一起。”  
“哈？”银时顺口，“我们不都签契约了吗，高杉君不要粘人啊。”  
“我说的是实际上。”高杉嘲讽，“你不会没感觉吧，鬼王玺现在在你身上。”  
“啊？”银时愣怔，下意识的摸了摸眉心，得到了高杉的继续嘲笑。  
“我都不知道你收到哪里去了，你不会真的不知道吧。”  
银时也觉得似乎好像有点脑残，怀疑的看着高杉：“我没感觉啊，你不会在驴我吧。”  
“我拿这个开玩笑干什么。”高杉无语，“我怎么知道你会蠢成这个样子。”  
“不，谁知道这玩意啊。”银时抓狂，“这东西还能给活人吗？话说高杉君你还真是大出血啊。”  
“情况紧急。”高杉淡淡，“何况我说了我信你，就没有收回的必要。”  
银时被他说的略微有点愧疚，最后叹了口气：“我知道。所以刚才你说的是什么意思？”  
“我以人身入鬼殿，如你所说，不服的鬼还是很多的。”高杉说，“有鬼王玺压制，他们不敢乱动，现在鬼王玺不在我身上了——”  
银时几乎破口大骂，嘴角抽了抽：“那你还这么胡来。你不想要命了？”  
高杉摇摇头：“其实我不是不能对付，就是刚才挡天雷还受了点伤——”  
银时：……  
银时眯眼，顶着愧疚心，审视而怀疑的看着高杉：“我总觉得你在碰瓷。”  
高杉冷冷：“你觉得我至于对你用这种手段吗。”  
银时果然还是有点愧疚，干笑一声：“那个，我知道，不就是给你当保镖吗。”  
“不，是气息。只要鬼王玺的气息还在我身上就可以。”高杉说，“刚才我修改了一点我们的平等契约，我们可以共用力量，就是不能离得太远。”  
“修改了？”银时随口，“你修改了什么？”  
“同生共死的伴侣契。”高杉也回答的很随口，“先这样吧。”  
银时被他一口噎住，几乎悲愤：“同生共死……我他妈……你们鬼判都这么狠的吗？”  
高杉假笑：“都说了，只是想要共用力量，绝对不是为了威胁你。”  
“……”银时平静，“我懂了。没有伤害共享吧。”  
高杉眯眼看着他：“如果我说有呢。”  
“那我们今天就同归于尽吧。”银时冷脸站起来，活动活动手脚，很显然准备不惜一切代价和高杉打一架了。  
“很可惜，没有。”高杉冷静回答，“大概是你单方面死亡了。”  
银时愤怒的扑了上去。  
两个人折腾了一会，终于重新冷静了下来，并肩坐在床旁边的地上，银时撑着个头，努力感觉了一会身体里的力量，最后颓废的躺下。  
“高杉君，我真的感觉不到鬼王玺啊，不会被我消化了吧。”  
“那个地方能够看到地狱百景。”高杉平静的提醒。  
银时猛然闭上眼睛，小心翼翼的移动了一下，然后问：“现在呢？”  
“还可以。”  
银时又动了动，感到脑袋邦的撞到了柜子上，抓狂的坐起来：“高杉君你很无聊吗！”  
“主要是想看看你有多蠢。”高杉勾了勾唇，然后摇摇头，“暂时找不到也没事，只要力量共享，气息就没问题。”  
“那要离多近才可以？”银时问，“不会我还要跟着你上课吧。”  
“人间里应该没太大的问题。”高杉说，“隔两个小时见一面就可以。”  
“隔两个小时见一面。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“我们是什么热恋期的小情侣吗。”  
“刚刚签了伴侣契约，不是也得是。”高杉面无表情，“同生共死。”  
“……我懂。”银时叹了口气，“高杉君，虽然我知道你很寂寞，但是你之前真的和我说过你对男人没有兴趣，哦，虽然你后来就邀请我看了男男干柴烈火的电影，但是我还是相信你是个直男——”  
高杉头疼：“我不是。”  
银时茫然扭头看他：“……嗝？”  
“你以为我手下都和你一样是智障吗。”高杉说。  
“不不不，解释就解释，为什么要人身攻击。”银时不解道，“高杉君你只是单纯膈应我吧。”  
“我的确喜欢男人，没有膈应你的意思，而且我看你也不太直。”高杉无奈挥挥手，“主要是太蠢。”  
“不，那你现在告诉我是……”银时无视了高杉的不断嘲讽，试探。  
“说了信任你，以后尽量少骗你。”高杉漫不经心的回答，“主要是你一骗一个准，没什么意思。”  
银时沉默：“……鬼判大人，您别得寸进尺。”  
高杉没说话。  
挡了十几道天雷，他的确有点累了。  
银时似乎也看了出来，讪讪：“你还想聊天吗？聊聊你喜欢的类型什么的？或者你还是最好休息一下，毕竟我看你现在脸色苍白，看起来有点肾虚——”  
“闭嘴。”高杉说。  
“哦。”银时这回还挺听话。  
两个人一时都没说话。  
“我睡一会。”高杉说，“先送你回去吗？”  
“不用。”银时本能的说，然后有点尴尬的解释，“我不是现在鬼王玺在身了吗，应该呆这里也没有事情了，回去也挺无聊的，而且不是说不能离开你吗——”  
“也是。”高杉站起身，翻身躺到床上，“你要想也可以一起。”  
银时想到地狱百景，打了个哆嗦：“算了。”  
“镜子我已经卸了。”高杉无语，“你还真以为我喜欢看着那种东西啊。”  
银时嘴角抽了抽，爬起身，小心翼翼的看了一眼，然后：  
“啊啊啊啊啊——高杉君我诅咒你祖宗！”  
高杉终于忍不住笑了起来，一面镜子吓了银时三次，实在是让人惨不忍睹。  
他抬手把镜子收了起来，还是忍不住笑：“这样子可以了吧。”  
银时愤怒。  
银时想要再揍高杉一顿。  
但是高杉脸色的确有点白，银时最后还是讪讪爬上床，看了看床顶，的确什么都没有了，才舒展了下身体，躺好，偏头看向高杉的时候，才突然觉得这个姿势……有点暧昧。  
高杉平躺着，倒堂堂正正的似乎没觉得有什么，懒懒：“别盯着我。”  
银时做贼心虚的把眼神收回去，突然又想起了之前在封印那里，高杉抓着他的手，和他说的话。  
——做你想做的。  
他的双眼注视着银时，其中带着深刻的信任和某种狂放的傲气。  
银时突然很想了解高杉。  
他为什么要成为鬼判，为什么拿了鬼王玺，又为什么那么信任自己。  
他感觉不到鬼王玺，却能隐隐感觉到体内的契约，一头系在高杉的身上，气息熟悉又陌生，熟悉到一见如故，却又突然觉得自己对于对方的想法一无所知，莫名的不满足。  
他胡思乱想，脸有点发热，就被高杉抬起手，遮住了眼睛。  
“闭眼。”高杉淡淡，“别乱想了。”  
银时嘴角抽了抽：“我想事情都能吵到你吗。”  
“啊。”高杉回答，“有契约，我能感觉到点你的纠结。”  
“……个屁！”银时脸都红了，“你不能好好睡觉吗！”  
“我在试图睡觉。”高杉反驳，“没有睡觉的是你。”  
银时愤怒的扒下来了他的手，干脆扭头侧躺，恶狠狠的盯着高杉的侧脸。  
高杉也侧过脸，扭头看着他。  
床不大，两个人都可以往后退。此刻距离很暧昧，两个人的身体都有点僵，但是谁也没有退。  
毕竟不能输面子。银时沉着的想。我真棒。  
他盯着高杉墨绿色的双眼，却心跳加快，一时有点出神。  
“闭眼，睡觉。”高杉仿佛终于忍无可忍，低声出声。  
银时有点慌乱的把眼睛闭上，然后又觉得有点丢人，挑衅开口：“高杉君你还没说呢，你喜欢什么类型的？原来你是这么随随便便和人上床的男人吗？”  
哔哔哔的实在烦人。  
“我们有了伴侣契，不算随便。”过了片刻，高杉的声音平静低沉的传来，“你说我喜欢什么类型的？”  
银时……银时不敢说话了。  
他的脑子很乱，里面都是高杉的最后一句话。  
他总觉得这个话不是很吉利，暗示很不对，但是他的大脑拒绝承认他听到的内容。  
过了很久，高杉以为银时终于睡着了的时候，银时才突然开口问：“所以你很喜欢讽刺对象？还喜欢和对方打架？高杉君你是小学生吗？”  
高杉嘴角抽了抽：“如果你想，我们做点不小学生的事情？”  
银时哑火了。  
银时也不知道自己想干什么。  
高杉突然笑了一下，他探身在银时的嘴唇上碰了一下，淡淡：“我就是这个意思。满意了？”  
之前逗银时玩是一方面，他还不至于真的分不清自己的想法。其实在他鬼判身份掉马之前他就有感觉，喜欢和银时在一起泡着，喜欢看他炸毛，也喜欢他意气风发的样子。当时天雷罩顶，银时一人支持铺天盖地的蓝色咒文，他几乎没有犹豫，就来到了对方的旁边。  
这种事情和他的信任一样，不知所起，却也不必过多追究。  
而且……鬼王，鬼王玺，鬼王封印，鬼王力量。  
高杉勾勾唇。  
之前总觉得只是人间春风桃李的偶然相遇，走一步算一步，所以也没有太过认真。现在想来倒莫不是幽冥中的因果前缘——即便不是，在他决定为银时挡天谴的那一刻，大概也已经做出了决定。  
银时没有高杉想的那么多。  
他在严肃唾弃一分钟之前的自己。  
他真的不是在欲拒还迎的勾引。  
他真的不是。不是。不是。  
即便他现在有点高兴也不是。  
这只能说明他不太直而已，不是什么大不了的。  
就如同他有可能是鬼王人间化身一样，也不是什么大不了的。  
睡一觉找到时光机就好了。  
“高杉。”黑暗中，高杉听到银时开口，有点犹豫，“……松阳什么时候会醒呢？”  
高杉一愣，最后淡淡：“不知道，总有办法的。”  
想了想，他还是补充：“不用担心，我会陪着你的。”  
“啊，知道高杉君你怕寂寞，不用感谢我。”银时突然笑了起来，“我倒是很期待松阳醒了之后，看见我们两个会说什么。”  
高杉心里慢慢安定了下来：“他不会说什么的，看到无常笔，他大概就已经知道了。”  
“哦。”银时闷闷不乐下来，然后又控诉，“妈的，高杉，你又驴我。”  
“别没事闲着就骂人。”高杉回答，“睡吧。”  
这回银时没有再打扰他，两个人都不着痕迹的向中间移了移，睡了过去。

13  
因为有鬼王玺的缘故，银时开始和高杉一起行动。  
在高杉坐到图书馆里第三个小时的时候银时已经到了无聊狂躁的边缘，趴在桌子对面玩着手机，一脸懒洋洋却又很想搞事的样子。  
高杉从电脑前面抬头看他：“不想在这儿坐着就出去，隔两个小时回来一趟就成。”  
银时嘴角抽了抽：“高杉君你说的是人话吗，你把我当狗遛吗。”  
银时说着，坐直身体，把手里的手机怼到高杉的眼前，笑了起来：“你看这个。”  
高杉看了一眼他，挑了挑眉：“界隙嘉年华的甜食畅享活动？”  
银时嘴角抽了抽：“高杉君，一般人这时候不都会看任务界面，不会看广告界面吗？”  
为什么上面是血淋淋的凶宅任务，你个鬼判却只看到甜食畅享。  
高杉很稳的反问：“你想让我看哪个？”  
银时不是很服气的皮笑肉不笑了一下：“甜食嘉年华。”  
高杉一脸那不就算了的表情。  
银时没有阴到高杉，只好开始小声逼逼：“你的手下就没有点更好的事情可以干了吗？而且你都没有和我说过界隙的事情，话说那块归你管吗？”  
旁边已经有在磕期中考试的学生对他们怒目而视了，高杉无奈的合上电脑：“走吧。”  
“啊？我又没说要去？”银时回答，然后反应很快，“不过白天他们开吗？”  
“界隙四时黑夜，据说是鬼王的沉眠之处。”高杉说，“我不记得批准过这种活动，去看看。”  
“鬼王最近出镜率有点高啊。”银时说，“鬼王玺被你拿了，你不会被报复吗？”  
“自然不会。”高杉一脸奇怪的看着他，“鬼王玺现在在你身上，即便有鬼王，报复我干什么？”  
“……”银时跟着高杉溜达出图书馆，不太愉快的说，“可是我是真的感觉不出来这么个东西。如果鬼王和我有点什么关系的话，不会出现这种奇怪的情况吧？”  
“不知道。”高杉摇了摇头，“当年我走幽冥的时候鬼王玺其实出现的挺诡异的。”  
银时挑眉看着他。  
高杉想了想，似乎也有点难以表述的说：“我拿到的鬼王玺似乎……不算是鬼王玺。我有时候觉得，真正的鬼王玺可能还在鬼王身上，但是众鬼归服了我，没道理是个赝品。我一直在调查这件事情，没什么头绪，只知道当年鬼王消失的也原因不明。而且……我觉得你不是他。”  
银时的确有点好奇，追问：“为什么？”  
高杉看了他一眼，语气很肯定：“鬼王好歹也是鬼界之主，震慑幽冥千年，你……”  
他眼底都是不赞成。  
银时危险的假笑：“高杉君，我记得你喜欢我，我还没有答应你，你现在应该是在追求我的状态吧？”  
高杉反问：“你想成为鬼王？”  
银时一愣。  
高杉又是一脸看这不就算了的表情。  
“不是你的态度啊！态度！”银时抓狂，“难道不该说点好听的给我听吗！”  
高杉冷笑一声，显然不是很想。  
他们两个走到校园僻静的地方，高杉扭头伸出手：“走吧。”  
银时撇撇嘴：“我没有和你牵手的兴趣，高杉君你还是凭着本事单身吧。”  
高杉看他的样子，笑了一下：“我的确不觉得我在追求你。”  
银时用震惊的眼神看着他。  
到底是什么毛病，怎么还不服软。  
“我们两个同生共死的契约都签了。”高杉慢悠悠的说，“是合法的伴侣关系。”  
银时嘴角抽搐：“谁和你是伴侣关系了，包办婚姻要不得啊。”  
“情契且不论，共生的伴侣契你心里不同意，我改不了。”高杉含笑，“已经是这个时代，没有包办婚姻了。”  
银时脸色有点发红，表情很冷：“高杉君，这就是你自作多情了，再说了，人心都是很不靠谱的，也许虽然可能我现在喜欢你，但是也可以随时踹了你，找个其他人。”  
“喜欢我——”高杉刚要反问，就被银时敏感的机智打断。  
“也许虽然可能。”银时利落的说。  
高杉叹了口气，最后说：“鬼王虽然有能力，但是天性残暴独裁。幽冥说是他在镇守不如说他在镇压，这也是众鬼为什么后来接受了鬼判的存在，甚至接受了我这个活人入幽冥的鬼判。幽冥需要秩序，但是不需要另一个鬼王。银时，你和他差的太远，你恐怕另有身份。”  
银时还真不知道这段历史，愣了愣，自己也觉得有点奇怪，下意识地问：“如果入人间轮回，性格会变吗，或者说我不是……？”  
他说着，突然仿佛意识到了什么，看向高杉，皱了皱眉头。  
高杉手指点了点眉心，对他肯定的笑了一下。  
“我不知道。”他动作着，却又说，“说实话，即便你是他的人间化身，我也只相信我认识的你。我希望你是，又不希望你是，我希望你有一个幽冥的身份，能和我一直在一起，却又希望你的身份不是那么敏感尊崇，这样你就能够只作为我的契约者，长久的和我在一起。”  
他认真的时候的确显出深情的意味，银时被打了个措手不及，结巴了一下：  
“可，可是即便我是什么鬼王的人间化身，我还是会和你在一起啊。”  
高杉也是一愣，然后笑了起来。  
银时才反应过来自己说了什么，觉得自己蠢到家了，但是面子不能丢，非常稳的说：“高杉君你愣了吧？你其实没想到吧？都说你刚才哔哔了那么多，都是纸老虎。”  
“我其实不知道怎么追求人。”高杉罕见的没有反驳，“我原本也来自于天师世家，也许你知道，几年前覆灭的那个，还是松阳帮抓的人。”  
银时一愣。  
高杉笑了起来：“别想多，我当时已经被他们扔进幽冥里了。里面原因很复杂，但是当年他们做的事情已经暴露，气运散尽，想拿我的体质契约几个幽冥深处的厉鬼用来自保。我踏入幽冥并非自愿，也没想到能够成为鬼判，只不过是万幸遇到了鬼王玺，自保而已。银时，我和你想的并不一样——”  
“你是不是还要苦情一段时间，说自己比我不堪，其实配不上我，哔哔哔哔的。”银时打断了他的话，不耐烦的耸了耸肩，“高杉君，美强惨的剧本在我这里用不上，你说这不会追人，还用着苦肉计，我觉得有点卑鄙啊。而且银桑我想是在乎那种事情的人吗？你不是还活蹦乱跳的吗，还遇到了我吗？我觉得你的运气已经很好了，做人要知足啊高杉君。”  
“你紧张了。”高杉笑了起来，“不用安慰我。而且我想说的是——我和你想的并不一样，银时，即便追求不上，我也不会对看上的人放手的。”  
“哦。”银时回答，撇了撇嘴，“你想强取豪夺吗？”  
高杉反问：“你想吗？”  
“这倒是不用。”银时笑了起来，“我想起来了，我当时跟着松阳去看热闹，还到他们——哦，你家的祠堂跑了一趟，那里有一个纯黑的血祭台，还在上面睡了一觉，做了个奇怪的梦，那个是给你弄的吗？”  
高杉脸色奇怪了一阵，最后缓缓说：“你……为什么要在祭台上睡觉？”  
正常人都不会这么干吧！  
“就……少不更事。”银时也意识到显得自己有点蠢，摆摆手，“当时就怼天怼地的，看到什么封建迷信的东西就想上去怼一下。”  
“……”高杉沉默片刻，决定不做评价。  
银时愤怒：“你那是什么表情！告诉你，银桑我觉得我做梦的时候见过你，说不定我还魂魄离体去幽冥救过你呢！”  
高杉面色冷漠：“当时没人救过我。”  
银时愤怒：“你到底会不会追人！”  
高杉反驳：“契约——”  
银时向前一步，突兀的亲上了高杉。  
他亲的气势汹汹，然后逐渐软化下来，试探的舔了舔高杉的嘴唇，得到了更加深入的回应。  
“别说契约了。”银时收回身体，“没有那种东西，即便……没有最开始，我觉得我也会被你缠上的。”  
“我没缠你。”高杉指出，“刚才是你主动。”  
银时真的愤怒了。  
高杉笑了起来：“我知道，多谢。”  
“啊。”银时抓住了他的手，小声逼逼，“当年也真的不是我不救你，就那么个黑漆漆的东西，看起来只能用来睡一觉，谁知道和你还有关系呢，如果有的话我至少会拉上老师去做点什么——”  
“我知道。”高杉恢复了冷淡的样子，不过反手抓了抓银时的手，淡淡，“抓紧。“

14  
两个人到达界隙的时候的确还算热闹。  
这里的天的确是漆黑的，银时松开高杉的手，跟着他跨入界限，就仿佛陷入了水中一样，过了一会才是适应了这种有点阴冷的粘稠感觉。  
他扭过头，就看到高杉正看着他。  
银时一愣，笑了笑：“又看银桑看入迷了？”  
高杉摇摇头：“突然想起了点什么，没事，等到想明白了再告诉你。”  
“哦。”银时不是很高兴。  
银时四下张望。  
银时抬眼看到了远处的巨大的棉花糖摊子，高兴了。  
他欢乐的走了过去，观察了一会摆摊子的鬼，然后想起了什么，扭头向高杉伸出手。  
高杉一愣：“干什么。”  
“这是一种叫做给你男朋友钱的动作。”银时理直气壮的解释，“这里不用活人的货币吧？我之后出去按汇率给你。”  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，但是没有动。  
银时沉默了片刻，然后反问：“不会你也没带钱吧。”  
他想了想，也是，且不说在人间高杉会不会带鬼界的货币，从他作为鬼判时候的做派……也不像是自己带钱的样子。  
比如说那个袍子，就不像是能够装东西的样子。  
虽然银时觉得他下面肯定还是在学校的装束。  
两个人四目相对，浮现出了某种令人尴尬的沉默。  
“那怎么办。”银时反问。  
“让万齐来送钱吧。”高杉冷静，拿出手机。  
“这不太好吧。”银时假惺惺的说，“多送点。”  
高杉和万齐联系完，两个人在界隙繁华的人群中走了一会，银时还拿了两个面具，把一个猪头的递给高杉，自己拿了个狐狸的，扣在脸上，在试吃的小吃摊流连忘返。  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，把他从店主怀疑的目光中拉走，两个人一路绕到了一个僻静的地方，在界隙的黑夜中坐下，遥遥看着远方。  
远处有隐隐的光亮，银时抬手问：“那是哪儿？”  
“不认识了？”高杉反问，“那是鬼判的府邸。”  
“哇。”银时嘴角抽了抽，突然仇富，“豪华。”  
“过去整个界隙都是鬼王的住地，那才叫极尽奢华。”高杉反驳。  
“反正和我没关系。”银时耸耸肩说，“我一听就和那种性格的混蛋没关系。”  
“难道不是因为你蠢吗？”高杉随口说。  
银时怒目瞪他。  
高杉笑了笑，看着银时瞪他的样子，目光闪了闪，倾身过来。  
银时抬手毫不留情的堵住他的嘴，冷漠：“不需要的嘴就别要了。”  
高杉没生气，笑了一声，坐了回去。  
银时坐了片刻，又突然跳起来，抬着手震惊：“等等，我怎么在发光！”  
高杉懒洋洋：“应该是鬼王玺的力量吧？虽然不知道为什么进入了你的身体，但是鬼王玺在幽冥是会发光的。”  
银时看着自己泛着金色的手臂，嘴唇颤抖，悲愤道：“之前也没有啊。”  
“鬼王——鬼判府上自然是没有的。”高杉耸肩，“至于刚才，你一直在发光，只不过周围亮了，看不出来而已。”  
坂田.真电灯泡.银时很悲愤，很想揍高杉一顿。  
高杉看着他的表情笑了起来：“真没发现？“  
银时毫不犹豫地扑上去，对着高杉下了黑手。  
两个人交手了几下，都倒在地上，高杉注视着银时，似乎要说什么地时候，突然听到旁边传来的咳嗽声。  
万齐站在旁边，看起来心情不太美好。  
银时抬手推开高杉，欲盖弥彰的说：“我们在打架。“  
万齐的表情更高深莫测了，他抬手把手里装好的钱递给高杉，然后开口：“鬼王封印那里又有点动静，您要去看看吗？”  
高杉看向银时。  
银时罕见的犹豫。  
虽然封印不能吃肯定没有甜食重要，但是毕竟松阳在那里，他也有点担心。  
“之后马上去。”高杉看他的表情，扭头对万齐说。  
万齐点了点头，消失在原地。  
银时看着高杉手里的钱，露出了谄媚的笑容：“那我们就迅速采购一下——”  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，只能带着手里拿着冰激凌，提着一袋子点心，上面还支出一个巨大棉花糖的银时上路了。

15  
封印那里的确不是很平静。  
力量翻涌，不过银时没有感觉到松阳的力量有任何波动，所以很稳的坐在旁边吃冰激凌，吃完了之后把棉花糖抽出来咬了一口。  
高杉是以鬼判身份出现的，但是也没有什么掩饰的意思，站在银时的旁边，血色恶鬼面具覆盖着脸，满身肃杀的气息，只不过丝毫没有阻止银时吃棉花糖举动的意思。  
银时时不时眯眼看他一眼，他还没有真的好好看过高杉鬼判的打扮，现在近距离看他的黑袍也不是完全的黑色，上面隐隐有着银色的暗纹，血红色的鬼面具严丝合缝的扣住脸颊，留下一个冷峻好看的下巴轮廓。  
“闷骚。”银时评价。  
高杉现在这身装扮，不是很好和他斗嘴打架，纹丝不动。  
几个天师匆匆过来，给高杉行了个礼之后问：“大人可有头绪。”  
“之前已经惊扰了。”鬼判淡淡回答，“力量波动也属正常，只不过——”  
他沉吟。  
力量波动可以正常，但是造成的影响的确不好，不仅对于周围的建筑土地有直接的影响，还扭曲了空间，仿佛要造成第二个界隙一样。  
“再封印一回。”鬼判迅速做出了判断。  
几个天师都犹豫。  
上回的封印暴走也有鬼判助阵，却也是松阳用自己沉睡为代价换来的。这回松阳尚未恢复，也不知道处在什么状况，实在凶险。  
“那就再封印一回。”银时吃干净了一大块棉花糖，豪爽的站起身，“把老师放出来。我上回已经感到机缘了。”  
天师皱了皱眉。  
他们上回也看到了银时的本事，但是仍然冒险。  
银时想要救松阳，鬼判对人间并不是那么在意，这两个人自然可以激进，但是他们不能轻举妄动。  
然而银时已经动了。  
他一跃而起，对着鬼判勾了勾手，对方没有犹豫的抬手把判官笔放给他，银时轻笑一声，又勾了勾手，黑袍鬼判才终于一闪身，陪他站在空中。  
“嘴角的糖没擦干净。”鬼判说。  
“……”银时舔了下嘴角，抹了抹嘴唇，冷漠，“不会说话就不要说。”  
对方心情仿佛很愉悦的笑了一声，银时抬起手，判官笔就点在了金色的隔膜上。  
没想到他一碰到，隔膜就猛然碎裂，里面的力量一下子喷涌而出。  
“鬼王玺在你身上。”鬼判开口，银时才反应过来，在空中迅速一勾挡住汹涌的力量，然后就一跃，在能量的洪流中坠落下去！  
他的眼底终于现出激动的波动，落在最后一层封印上，单膝跪下，手放下上面，深吸一口气，微微一笑：  
“老师，我来了。”  
随着他的动作，上面的封印猛然洞开，大地震动，刚才还恍若磐石的地面豁然洞开，里面平躺着的男人缓缓睁开了眼。  
他穿着普通的白色和浅灰休闲装，仿佛只是睡了一觉，对银时也笑了起来：  
“想明白了吗？”  
“想明白了。”银时说着，一跃而下，“老师您也认识高杉吗？”  
“当年他的家族我知道。”松阳简短的说，看着旁边黑袍血面的青年。  
鬼判的装束不合适现在褪去，对方只是对着松阳行了个礼，然后开口：“老师——”  
松阳不置可否，银时立刻炸毛：“谁是你的老师啊！”  
“先做正事。”松阳安抚，“现在有两个选择，一个是让鬼王把力量收回，一个是重新封印。”  
银时一愣：“不，那个，我真的不是吧。”  
松阳笑了笑，淡淡：“你自然不是。但是——”他抬头看向鬼判，语气中有点怀念，“兜兜转转，终于来到今天了。”  
“没想到老师也相信转世轮回。”鬼判仿佛笑了笑，“的确，兜兜转转的，可惜我不相信轮回。”  
“我也不算相信。”松阳摊手，“只是有自己要做的事情而已。”  
“哇。”银时在旁边看得很嫉妒，毫无语气波动的感慨，“那高杉君你还是很厉害啊。”  
“不是故意骗你。”鬼判叹气，“主要是你太蠢。“  
“同一个梗用多了就不好用了呢。“银时面无表情，“高杉君你是江郎才尽了吗。”  
“你要收回力量吗？”松阳仿佛看出来了什么，淡淡问。  
“力量只是一方面。”鬼判回答，“只是您在这里，银时大概不能安心。”  
银时看着高杉，不说话了。  
空间中浮现出来了白色的光，一点点汇入中间人的身体。  
他的气息在那一瞬间变得暴戾而冰冷，银时隔着那白色的光幕和他对视，目光中有点复杂，想要开口，最后却又沉默的看着力量融入对方的身体。  
鬼判的黑袍缓缓褪去，对面的人仿佛看出来了银时的不安，重新化成了牛仔裤黑衬衫的英俊青年样貌，和他在大学校园里没有区别，仿佛银时第一次在高数课坐在他旁边时候看到的一样，锋利而桀骜。  
“高杉君……”银时缓缓地开口，“不是我说，你真的没有这么有帅气。”他小声逼逼，“我第一次去高数课的时候你刚刚熬夜完，黑眼圈眼中，头发也感觉没来得及洗，总之有点油腻。”  
松阳：“……”  
高杉的笑容有点扭曲。  
“而且，虽然我知道他是这么想的。”银时正色，“但是也不太希望从你的嘴里说出来。”  
“鬼王大人。”他说，“我的婚书是签给高杉的，不是你的，所以别随便套近乎，懂？”

16  
鬼王一愣，然后笑了起来：“原来你发现了啊。”  
“进入界隙就换人了，你真觉得我感觉不出来？”银时快速的说，“那里真的是你沉睡的地方吗？高杉过去没有去过吗？还是你一直在？那你还真是挺能忍的啊，醒来的契机是什么？”  
鬼王看了他片刻，用高杉的身体笑了起来：“你在紧张，不是吗？放心吧，只要你们乖乖听话，我不会让这具身体出事的。“  
“你一直在这具身体里沉睡，”松阳说，“在高杉进入幽冥之后逐渐苏醒，后来却又被迫重新沉睡，其实我也一时没有想明白。”  
鬼王似笑非笑的看着他，没有回答。  
“反派死于话多。”银时叹了口气，“似乎这个道理你还是懂得。”  
“我是幽冥唯一的鬼王，这里必然的主宰。”鬼王冷漠而高傲的说，“不是你们口中的反派。你们没有镇压我的能力，也没有镇压我的必要。我对人间没有兴趣，也算是尊重对手。松阳，百年前我棋差一招被你镇压，既往不咎——”  
“分明是怕再棋差一招吧。”银时毫不犹豫地出言讽刺，“说实话，我对幽冥也没有兴趣，你错就错在……算了，也不是你的错。”  
他笑了起来：“只能说高杉君太招人喜欢了。如果你们两个只能留一个，那你就只能出局了。”  
“恐怕这事不是你能说的算的。”鬼王冷漠，“如果你听话，说不定他还能以魂魄的形式陪着你，如果你不听话——你们是有同生共死契约的吧？”  
银时分毫不让：“那你应该也知道，如果我现在自杀，这具身体里的你也没有好下场吧？”  
鬼王冷笑：“松阳，你的学生还真是愚蠢。”  
“哦，听起来不是。”银时沉稳的说，“让我猜猜，是因为你的性命其实是和你的力量绑定的？那就说明如果我们这回再次成功封印你的力量，你就也会被封印？或者说，如果你的力量被剥夺，你就会变成一个普通的魂魄？”  
“是又如何？”力量的屏障消失，天师聚集过来，鬼王有点不耐烦，重新披上了鬼判的装束，冷漠的看了银时一眼，“看在他把身体献祭给我的面子上，我放你一命。”  
银时笑了起来：“看在高杉的面子上？我才不信呢。即便现在，他也不让你安生吧。”  
“你说错了。”鬼王淡淡，“既然你执意要知道，我可以告诉你，他的魂魄没有任何波动，就仿佛——”他恶意一笑，“消亡了一样。”  
银时的眸光闪了一下，松阳在后面安抚的拍了拍他的肩，淡淡：“别闹了。”  
他抬起头，对着鬼王开口：“你我都知道，当年并不是你棋差一招，而是因为鬼王玺。鬼王玺是真正的法则产物，你镇压幽冥，幽冥的怨气逐渐催生了它的意志，当年是它夺走了你的能力，才被我封印。”  
“闭嘴！”鬼王终于出现了一丝情绪波动，暴戾的气息逸散了出来，“只有我这个不成器的分身才需要那种东西，我既是法则，和那种东西没关系。”  
“是吗。”银时笑笑，“那为什么你只能在鬼王玺被转移到我身上的时候醒来呢？”  
鬼王冷漠的看着他，手里的能量暴戾的泄出，一言不合就想要置银时于死地！  
银时猛然抬起手，鬼王玺的金色光芒汇聚在他的手上，猛然挡住那股暴戾的能量，发出一声巨大的爆炸响动！  
爆炸过后，银时分毫无伤，微微一笑：  
“高杉想明白了，你却没有想明白。为什么鬼王玺进入我的身体，就仿佛消失不见了呢？”  
鬼王的身体猛然一动，他仿佛明白了什么，带着毁天灭地的能量，猛然向银时袭来！  
松阳瞬间支起结界，赶过来的天师只看到结界内部恐怖的能量翻涌，在那能量退散之后，鬼判和银时仍然相对着站在那里。  
“我的前主人啊。”银时笑起来，“不好意思，我渡劫化形了。”  
“你是鬼王玺。”鬼王厉声，“不可能——怎么可能！我才是法则！”  
“不，我是。”银时漠然说，他的红眸彻底变成金色，声音带着和他平常不同的冷漠，“我剥夺了你的权柄，因为你由着私欲滥杀，破坏幽冥了秩序。而现在，我将剥夺你的力量——”  
他突然一笑，又恢复了平常懒洋洋的样子：  
“因为，抱歉，我由着私欲，觉得还是我的男朋友比较合适这个位置。”  
天雷猛然响起。  
不过这回没有劈下来。  
鬼王几乎没有反应的时间，就感到自己力量猛然消失，下一刻意识一黑，高杉一直沉寂的魂魄突然亮起，一下子吞没了他的意识，掌控了身体。  
高杉仍然是鬼判的样子，血面缓缓褪去，对着银时一笑。  
“是你找到了我。”他说。  
“是我。”银时回答。  
那时候他南柯一梦，记不清的梦境里有幽冥，还有和一个永不沉没灵魂的相遇。  
后来他们相逢不相识，又因为意外真正走到一起。  
“不过在祭台上睡觉这种事，以后还是别做了。”高杉尖锐评价。  
银时愤怒的扑了上去。  
然后抱住了高杉。  
高杉一愣，身体松弛了下来，身上的黑袍缓缓退去，回抱住银时，淡淡：“我很好。”  
从来没有这么好过。  
“我知道。”银时低声，“但是你还是让我担心了。”  
“哦。”高杉回答。  
“就一个哦能够解决吗！”银时愤怒，“你就不会服软吗！”  
“哄你可以，服软不行。”高杉说出了原则。  
“谁他妈让你哄啊！”银时愤怒的踢开高杉，觉得对方幼稚的没救了。  
松阳笑着轻轻咳嗽了一声。  
银时：……  
高杉：……  
刚才光顾着说话，真的忘了。  
高杉站起来，这回更加郑重地行了个礼：“老师。”  
银时撇了撇嘴，这回倒是没有反驳。  
“你们两个的事情我就不插手了。”松阳笑了笑，“不过高杉，你之后怎么打算？”  
“鬼王的制度我不打算复辟。”高杉回答，“未来……大概还和现在一样吧。”  
他已经不是活人入幽冥了，但是他仍然将白天走在阳光下，夜晚行走在幽冥里。他曾经以为这是他不得不背负的路，直到命运将银时带到了他的眼前，逐渐将一切引向好的结局。  
他想起很久以前，他那次在宅子里遇到松阳的时候，松阳看了他许久，然后笑了笑，蹲下身拍了拍他的头，低声说：“不要放弃，都会好起来的。”  
他看向松阳，对方仿佛看到了他想起什么，对他笑了笑，然后慢慢道：  
“也好。你要走了，估计就没有更好的人给银时抄作业了。”  
银时想解释，但是很苍白：“老师，我没有……抄作业。”  
高杉没有同情心的笑了一声。  
银时很想揍他一顿。  
但是天师已经跳了下来，看到高杉的时候面面相觑，直到高杉身上突然变回鬼判装束的时候，才惊疑地看着他。  
“你们做什么我不介意。”高杉冷漠道，“别打扰我们。”  
他说的很冷，但是银时真的觉得高杉很会装逼。  
他没有透露自己鬼王玺的身份，跟着高杉回到了幽冥处理了点事情，然后又溜溜达达回到了人间，这时候已经是傍晚了。  
银时伸了个懒腰，看了高杉一眼，试探道：“那……我回家了？”  
高杉看他：“你忘记你不能离开我太久了？”  
银时嘴角抽了抽，嘲讽道：“鬼王大人，您想多了。”  
“一起回去？”高杉没理他，继续说，“我那里大一点。”  
银时犹豫。  
银时想起高杉那里的游戏机。  
银时妥协了。  
他重新跟着高杉登堂入室，觉得似乎很多事情变化了，但是很多事情又没变。高杉看他发呆，没打扰他，进冰箱里拿了两瓶可乐，随手递给银时一瓶。  
银时接过来，躺倒在沙发上，伸了个懒腰：“还是这里舒服。”  
也没有各种奇形怪状的鬼，或者什么地狱百景的镜子，完美。  
高杉注视他片刻，然后也坐上沙发，低头和银时亲了一下，才开口：“我去洗澡了。”  
“哦？哦。”银时懒洋洋的回答，等高杉进去洗澡之后才突然坐起来，突然想起他们已经是恋人关系了，现在算是同居，那么下一步——  
不不不，银桑我还没有做好心理准备，还需要下去买个套——  
不不不不，买那什么不是心理准备吧，我准备那种东西干什么——  
不不不不不，但是也不是说不想做——  
银时陷入了纠结中。  
他想了想，还是在浴室门口对着高杉喊了一声去便利店，然后鬼鬼祟祟下楼，然后上楼——发现忘带钥匙，只好尴尬的敲开了门，看到高杉的眼睛落在了他手里的塑料袋上。  
银时：……  
高杉：……  
高杉想要笑一声以示嘲讽，但是也莫名有点紧张，导致两个人之间陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“你……“高杉沉默了片刻，还是说，“要去洗澡吗？”  
银时也很沉默，但是高杉一紧张局促，他就高兴了，反而放松了下来，随口说：  
“高杉君不是说幽冥有艳鬼吗？怎么？还这么纯情吗？放松嘛，银桑我会对你好的——”  
高杉嘴角抽了抽，本来升起的一点旖念都没了，干脆任由银时走进了浴室，然后默默数数。  
三、二、一。  
银时大叫声传来，然后是受惊吓的劈里啪啦东西不小心被扒拉到地上的声音。  
高杉露出了一个冷酷的笑容。  
银时抓狂：“啊啊啊啊啊啊这种镜子你带到人间来不会有问题吗！话说为什么每次出现的鬼还不一样啊！”  
地狱百景，自然是一百幅镜像了。  
高杉看银时受惊吓的跑出来，实在忍不住，哈哈哈的笑了起来。  
银时愤怒的扑上去重新和他打了起来。  
他赤裸着上身，高杉头发还湿着，折腾了一会，终于有了点暧昧的气氛。  
两个人对视了片刻，都没再动手，而只是沉默的看着对方。  
过了仿佛很久，高杉终于开口了：“多谢。”  
银时撇嘴：“当时看说自己不喜欢男人，都是一场误会，你看，真香了吧？”  
高杉毫无情趣的幼稚的捏住银时的脸。  
银时呲牙咧嘴毫无形象的抓住他的手。  
两个人僵持片刻，然后都尴尬的放开手。  
离得太近，刚才对视的时候都有点反应，现在这么一僵持分外清晰，有点尴尬。  
银时不自然的动了动抬起身，一边欲盖弥彰的说：“那个，要不然打会游戏？”  
“你真的这么想？”高杉讽刺，“你不行吗？”  
银时想起之前被高杉坑，新仇旧恨涌上心头，猛然扑回来：“高杉君你这是敬酒不吃吃罚酒，你就等着被x死吧——”  
“各凭本事。”高杉反驳。  
至于之后发生了什么，就是另外一个海晏河清的故事了。


End file.
